Teacher! Stop in the name of love before you break the law!
by StarlightDreamcatcher
Summary: Emma Swan a 28 year old cop who grew up on the streets never had the pleasure of attending college. A new assignment has her undercover as a college student to find the killer who just so happens to be dating her new Teacher. Regina Mills. Will Emma follow her orders or will her new found emotions for her Teacher get her involved in more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Emma a 28 year old blonde with emerald green eyes walked into her boss's office. She immediately plonked herself down onto the nearest wheely chair. She threw off her red leather jacket and eagerly stretched her legs out onto another nearby wheely chair. Her black boots let out a loud thump which echoed around the cubic room, making her boss turn around to see the blonde flash a tired smile his way. Her white tank top clung to her assets as she adjusted the space between the two chairs making them into a little bed like feature.

"Ever the class act Swan! Long day huh?

Emma actually yawned as she answered her boss.

"Holy shit Graham, I was on a stakeout for twelve hours with August and man that man can talk for Ireland…"

Graham a tall man with a 5 o'clock shadow ran his thumb and index finger over the rough surface of his chin as he gazed down at the seated blonde in front of him. Emma nodded as Graham clicked the button to turn on the reached over and handed the blonde a coffee thermos.

"Glad to see that you never lose your humor Swan, you are a tough bird"

Emma accepted the coffee gratefully.

"Who are you calling a bird Graham… I am a lady!

Graham bowed politely.

"Of course you are and I'm King Arthur!

Emma smirked.

"Go eat shit Graham. I'm cranky okay, I haven't slept in like three days"

Graham laughed.

"I know Emma, I know… I'll keep this short so you can jump right into this experience"

Emma tilted her head.

"Experience?

Graham cleared his throat.

"I talked it over with the others and I truly feel you are ready to go undercover to catch our target. It may take weeks even months, but we have a whole believable excuse for you to be there"

Emma took another sip of her coffee, the confusion expressing itself on her face.

"There? Huh Graham… you aren't sending me to spread the good word to some remote island people are you? Cause I've been there already and they don't have grilled cheese sandwiches!

Graham sighed loudly as he tried not to laugh at Emma's random sense of humor. He exhaled and turned off the lights.

"You darling Emma will be going back to school… well college actually but school makes it sound funnier"

Emma choked on her next gulp.

"Oh fuck off Graham, if this is some prank you guys are pulling on me it's not funny… Graham… you know that I never got to… you know…

Graham reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"I know Emma, that's why I wanted you to do this. You'll get to experience college… You get to see what it was like… Emma I know you can do this!

Emma blinked hard as the tears struggled to stay in her sockets.

"Graham… you mean I'll be a student?

Graham silently nodded.

"What will I be "Studying" ?

Graham smirked.

"How does Drama with Creative Writing sound? Is was either that or Home Ec… and I figured since you kinda blew up our kitchen here that you were more suited to the first option, you'll be a mature student who transferred"

Emma looked down shyly as she recalled her near death experience with the toaster.

"Umm good call on the ol Drama Major"

Graham laughed.

"Well then that's settled, you will be Emma Swan exchange student. Emma I want you to locate this man"

Graham pointed to the screen. A tallish, sandy haired man with a beard popped up on the screen.

"This is Robin Hastings, we have reason to believe that he is involved in the disappearance and murder of Belle French the missing Librarian case that was everywhere last month... A recent tip flagged our attention and I have reason to believe that he has started dating your new teacher. A Miss Regina Mills… we do not have a photo of Miss Mills just yet, I'm sure you'll see her soon enough once you get there, all you need to know is that he is extremely dangerous and I can feel it in my gut Emma… He did it… if he gets away with another murder I'll never forgive myself"

Emma looked up at the anxious looking Graham.

"Oh Graham you can trust me. I'm in! Officer Kickass at your service!

Graham smiled at the blonde and she stood up eagerly and playfully saluted.

"That's Student Kickass now!

Emma nodded.

"Are you clear on your instructions Emma?

Emma nodded again.

"Yup go to college and catch the bad guy"

Graham sighed.

"Pay close attention to the layout of the school, there are many hidden ways of entering… or leaving"

Emma sniggered.

"Okay now this just turned into a bank job… For god's sake, I get it. I'll just have to keep an eye on my teacher and boom bad guy goes to jail!

Graham held Emma's hand in his.

"Emma, this is serious… I don't want you to get hurt. You will have a firearm waiting for you in your locker, your code is 17564. Emma I don't want you doing more than I asked. Do you hear me? You are instructed to find out any information that can tie him to the crime… no going risking your life etc. Do I make myself clear?

Emma looked down at Graham's hand in hers.

"Yes Sir…

Graham smiled as Emma gathered her things.

"Oh you are such a bad boy Graham"

Graham let out a single Ha at the blonde who had started to laugh.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?

Emma controlled herself.

"Sush I'm supposed to be paying attention... I'm a student now!

Graham laughed loudly which made Emma smile.

"Emma joking aside I want you to be careful, you are one of my best officers… I wouldn't trust you with this unless I thought you could do it"

Emma smiled gratefully.

"One of the best… psssh I am the best Graham and you know it!

Graham turned off the projector and put on the lights.

"One of these days that mouth of yours is gonna get you in a lot of trouble"

Emma winked.

"I'm counting on it"

Graham followed the blonde to the door.

"Emma go home and keep some well earned rest. You start college on Monday"


	2. Chapter 2

Emma opened her heavy eyes as her alarm clock buzzed her ears off. Her hand rose high in the air as she put the noise out of its misery. Slowly she lifted off her covers and lay still for a moment to let the cold air spread over her bare legs, her underwear and her tshirt that read Shit Happens. Emma exhaled loudly as she shifted one leg out of the side of the bed, followed by the other she stood up and grabbed her dressing gown off the top of the "clothes chair" whom she now called Stevie. She marched downstairs and made herself some coffee. Her phone buzzed on the counter top.

Morning Student Swan.

Don't be late!

G.

Emma smirked as she guzzled the much needed caffeine. She popped a bagel into the toaster and gathered the cream cheese and cutlery from the drawer. Emma practically hoovered her meal as she ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. She yelped when she realised she hadn't turned the heating on in time for it to warm up. She really needed a new shower. The ice cold water stung Emma's body as she quickly soaped her skin. Jumping out her blonde hair dripping wet and curly. She skidded into her room. She frantically opened her wardrobe and pulled out a fresh white tank top, a pair of denims and a Red and black checkered top. Before she could attempt to do anything with her mop of hair Emma yelped as she was indeed going to be late on her first day as a student in a college. She grabbed her keys, locked up and jumped into her Yellow bug. Graham had done the honors of leaving her folders and such in the passenger seat.

Emma pulled up outside the college and screeched into the nearest parking space. She held onto her college supplies tightly as she looked around noting the unfamiliar environment. There was so many people. Emma pushed open the front door. There in front of was a swarm of students, cramped into every crevice she could see. As she tried to push her way through the crowd, her folder fell out of her tight before she could bend down to get it, her eyes met the other person's smiling back at her.

"Hello there. I believe this may be yours?

Emma's eyes flashed up to meet chocolate coloured ones. An olive skinned, older woman, but not that much older than Emma blinked back at the blonde who now found herself admiring this woman's face. Regina Mills waited as Emma snapped out of her trance. She pushed her jet black flicked out, shoulder length hair behind her ear and pursed her dark rouge lips as Emma inhaled the other woman's perfume. Regina smirked at her as she stumbled to regain her balance when they stood up in unison.

"I.. Ummm, yeah that's mine. Thank you"

Regina nodded politely.

"You're welcome…?

The two stood in silence for a minute before Emma had realized she was actually waiting for her to tell her who she was.

"I don't believe I know your name dear…"

Emma blushed slightly as the woman's low octave sultry voice tickled her ear.

"Oh sorry… I'm new here… I'm Emma… Emma Swan"

She stuck her hand out to shake the older woman's hand.

"Miss Swan…"

Emma shook her head.

"No I said my name was Emma!

The woman chuckled ever so slightly as she produced a page from her diary in her spare hand.

"I heard you…"

Emma scrunched her face.

"Umm so who are you?

The woman was now laughing as the blonde struggled to balance her folders and lean against the locker.

"Well that's no way to speak to your new teacher is it?

Emma gulped hard as her heart sank.

"Yo… you are Regina Mills…"

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"You'd be correct dear, how pray tell do you know my first name?

Emma closed her eyes and thought hard.

"They sent me your details when I signed up to be transferred. I'm good with name's I guess"

Regina smirked again.

"Oh I see, I thought you were going to say we'd met before, perhaps at a bar or something, you seem older than my other students"

Emma definitely blushed this time.

"Umm I think i'd remember meeting you before Regina, umm I mean Miss Mills"

Regina's eyebrow rose once more.

"I beg your pardon?

Emma jumped on the spot as the college bell rang loudly filling her senses.

"Gotta run… I'm late for class"

Regina rolled her eyes at the clearly flustered blonde.

"Ahem… you do realize I am here with you, you can't be late if you are talking to your teacher dear… Oh and Miss Swan… I've got my eye on you"

Regina turned on the spot as her heels clip clopped rapidly as she walked briskly towards the staircase. Emma's heart thudded in her chest as Regina lifted her free hand signalling her to follow her down the now empty corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma followed her new teacher up the white marble staircase and proceeded to turn left down three steps and then turn right down a corridor where the wood had been replaced with sticky lino. Regina grimaced.

"Truly revolting don't you think Miss Swan!

Emma was too busy admiring the woman's confident strut to realize Regina was continuing to talk to her.

"Are you quite alright dear? You haven't said a single word?

She turned to face the blonde who watched as Regina fumbled through her handbag to take out the key for her room. She took out her glasses and placed them on her head while putting the keys in her mouth. She composed herself and fixed her bag spitting the keys into her free hand. Emma was very impressed.

"Sorry what? I ummm, my mind was somewhere else"

Regina smirked as she noted Emma's wide eyes.

"You are a peculiar woman... Miss Swan, penny for your thoughts"

Emma blinked rapidly and Regina gave her a toothy grin.

"I was... Ummm I…

Regina walked ahead sparing Emma of any embarrassment she may have caused. When they finally reached the room. Regina walked in, remembering that the principle had opened all the doors earlier. She walked in with such grace, raising her foot ever so slightly to hold the door open for Emma to enter after her. Emma was welcomed with the glare of at least 18 other eyes, now all fixed on her emerald ones.

"Good Morning, Apologies for being late but I was busy collecting our new arrival"

Regina gestured to the blonde.

"Miss Swan... please tell us a little about yourself"

Emma stood on the spot as Regina made her way to her desk and began to set up.

"Hi.. Um I'm Emma... Gosh you all really are much younger than me huh"

Emma scratched her head as a direct voice piped up.

"How old are you?

Emma's eyes settled on a Brunette in the back row.

"I'm 28... I'm an exchange student and I mature one..."

The girl laughed.

"Wow I hope I'm still not in college when I'm 28... Do you not have a life?

Regina lifted her head and threw daggers at the Brunette.

"Miss Lucas! Now that wasn't very nice was it? You'd be doing quite well dear if you didn't happen to be failing my class, I would say that you better get a life because you certainly don't have one with all those F's"

Regina held the emphasis on the letter S.

"Go fuck yourself Miss! You are in need of a good fuck!

Regina stood up ridget as Emma's eyes met Regina's now lost looking ones.

"Get out Miss Lucas! and go straight to the Dean's office now! Do you hear me Ruby?

Ruby stood and thumped down the steps, making her way to the door and slamming it. Regina stood for a moment and inhaled deeply.

"Are you okay Miss Mills?

Regina's eyes flashed up to meet Emma's rather concerned looking ones.

"Yes dear I'm fine, please find yourself a seat. Welcome to Drama and Creative writing, as you can see we are all quite expressive when we want to be... I hope you will enjoy it here, Oh and Miss Swan..."

Regina lowered her voice and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you"

Emma shivered as chocolate eyes followed her up the steps and watched as she settled in the front row, to the right just beside her filing cupboard. Regina smiled as the blonde sat up straight and greeted Regina's soft gaze.

"Now after Miss Lucas's rather childish attack on Miss Swan and her rather crude attack on myself, I hope that you all find this Semester more enjoyable and learn something in the process. Yes as you have seen I tolerate no rude behaviour, I can not abide bullying and even though you aren't in school anymore, know that this environment counts more towards your future now that you have chosen your path"

Emma slightly smiled as she took out her notepad. Regina turned and wrote on the whiteboard in marker.

ASSIGNMENT

WRITE THE FOLLOWING:

MY WORST FEAR IS AND WHY?

Regina took her glasses from her head and pushed them over the bridge of her nose. She immediately caught Emma's flustered gaze as she watched the blonde try to settle in, watching the other students begin to write. Her eyes met Emma's fear. The bell rang loudly causing her to break her staring contest. She gulped as Regina walked over to her desk and placed her two hands onto it and leaned in. The other students eagerly packed away their stuff. Apparently that bell meant it was time for a mini break. Emma had no idea how this college worked or what her schedule meant but her eyes were now fixed on Regina's as the last student left the room.

"I... umm. What the hell does that bell mean?

Regina chuckled as she was now inspecting the blonde's physic. Looking her up and down. She quirked her eyebrow.

"Tell me Miss Swan, are you really 28?

Emma nodded.

"Just turned last week actually. I haven't really got to celebrate it yet..."

Emma stopped talking.

"Oh well Happy Belated Birthday!

Emma giggled.

"Thanks... Reg... Miss Mills"

Regina smirked.

"Yes it is rather odd calling me Miss I would say?

Emma shook her head.

"No it's not it's just you are much younger than my last teacher…

Regina pushed up her slipping glasses.

"Oh really. How old do you think I am? If you get it right, I'll stop my new student interrogation!

Emma pushed her blonde hair out of her face as she met Regina's curious gaze. Her eyes began to wonder some more over her facial features. Over her top lip was a white scar, Emma tried not to stare and didn't realize she had been so intently until Regina lightly covered her mouth and walked over to her desk and sat on it.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare...

Regina took off her glasses and crossed her legs making black work pants show off her ankles that were snug in her Gucci red heels.

"It's quite alright Miss Swan, really... it's alright"

Emma looked concerned again.

"So Miss Swan... How old do you think I am?

Emma snapped out of it and really focused.

"I'd say you are mid thirties?

Regina chuckled loudly.

"Did they teach you flattery in your old college?

Emma blushed.

"No... I just think you look that age Miss Mills"

Regina's eyebrow rose and she began to read her file.

"Well dear you failed. So I get to keep asking you some questions"

Emma's heart began race.

"Well that is just unfair, at least tell me how old you actually are..."

Regina hopped of her desk and began to pace the room.

"I'm sorry for what Miss Lucas said to you, that was rather unkind, I kind of expected some sort of retaliation...I expected someone to comment on your obvious age difference. I feel rather odd myself having someone so obviously mature as my student... Do not get me wrong dear, I am not one to judge, but do you think this is the place for you? I believe I can already see you shine"

Emma smiled a big toothy smile.

"You kidding... I like it here... I mean.. It's just not what I expected, or imagined"

Regina hummed as intrigue washed over her face.

"I don't quite follow?

Emma swallowed hard.

"I just meant this is a lot different than my old college... seems a bit more hectic than I imagined"

Regina smirked.

"Yes... well that I can agree with even if I don't know your old college... which was?

Emma stayed silent as Regina grabbed that sheet from her diary again. Emma sighed in relief.

"Emma Swan. Age 28. Studied half the term in Blackhook and left due to rental issues"

Regina pursed her lips.

"You have a job?

Emma nodded.

"I work part time as a masseuse"

Regina smiled. Emma exhaled deeply as the woman continued pacing back and forth. Emma actually hadn't lied to her teacher. It was true. Before she joined the force she received training from her friend Mulan as a way of repaying Emma for helping her. Emma enjoyed it so much she actually got hired by Mulan for afew months.

"Says here that you received great praise from your teachers"

Emma looked up.

"Does it?

Regina nodded.

"Yes dear, from a Mr August Booth and an Graham something I can't read his signature"

Emma sniggered.

"Oh that's nice of them"

Regina's eyes narrowed as she fixed them on the blonde again.

"Did you want to get some coffee or a snake? A cigarette break perhaps?

Emma paused.

"I don't really smoke... well I can be coerced when drinking and umm I guess if I like the person who is offering me one"

Regina sat on her desk once more.

"Oh what a charmer you are Miss Swan... I'm afraid I don't smoke anymore. I gave them up a long time ago"

Emma mentally kicked herself. Of course this woman didn't smoke. She probably has no vices at all.

"I am partial to a good cider though or whiskey"

Emma's eyes met hers again

.

"I doubt they serve that here do they?

Regina grinned.

"Well not during class time. Have you not been shown around at all? We have a college bar, a theatre space, a cinema and even a swimming pool"

Emma's eyes lit up.

"Holy shit!

Regina pursed her lips.

"I'll excuse your language this one Miss Swan, surely a woman as mature as yourself can refrain from using such foul language"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I curse like a sailor I've been told Ma'am"

Regina snorted.

"Ma'am... Oh no you don't. I may not be mid thirties but I am certainly not a ma'am"

Emma laughed out loud as Regina adjusted her seating posture.

"What did you mean about going for a coffee?

Regina watched as Emma genuinely seemed to be asking the question.

"The break dear…

Emma immediately pulled out her timetable. Regina pushed her hair behind her ears and watched as Emma frantically began scanning it.

"Are you okay dear?

Emma looked up.

"I'm just a little lost I guess, it seems... it's just new to me"

Regina's eyes turned warm as Emma vulnerability became apparent.

"May I?

Regina walked over and read the schedule.

"Okay so first things first. I am your main teacher. Miss Regina Mills if you will... You will spend most of your day with me in this room. I sometimes like to take class in the cinema and the theatre, I like to work in snippets. I am extremely organised and managed to plan out a realistic schedule I believe you will adjust to it with ease. I like many others hate early mornings so I devised a break after the first 40 mins to go do as you wish but to be back in time for the next period. I usually allow my students a half hour to do whatever on their breaks. They should be back pretty soon. I noticed your confusion about the assignment... Don't be afraid to ask me for anything... I mean that... I know what it's like to feel like an outsider"

Regina lightly rubbed her scar and the guilt ate Emma's insides.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to write that assignment here or at home... I'm new to this"

Regina nodded.

"Apologies, I should have explained. I like to have my students write in class every so often so I can see how they are progressing. It's like a pop quiz but with creative writing..."

Emma smiled weakly.

"Does it have to be factual?

Regina nodded.

"As creatively factual as possible"

Emma sighed.

"I'm already looking forward to reading yours, you look like you aren't afraid of anything Em ma…

This woman would be the death of her. She now had butterflies. This could not be happening. She was getting a crush on her teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

A few moments later the other students began to mull back into the room. Regina returned to her desk and sat with her arms folded awaiting the final student to close the door.

"Now, I hope we are all a bit more awake?

The class mumbled.

"Good, I've decided since we have a new student that we should perform a little improv to make her feel welcome"

Emma's eyes shot over to Regina's who smiled at her.

"Oh Miss Mills… I'm afraid I'm not confident enough"

Emma's voice was interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal a rather angry looking Ruby.

"Oh Red's back"

Whispered the boy sitting next to Emma. Emma turned to face him. He had black spikey hair, a little stubble, an eyebrow piercing and he appeared to be rocking some black eyeliner. Emma smiled at the clearly confident young man. His accent fascinated her.

"Red?

Emma looked puzzled as the brunette threw daggers her way.

"Yeah… We all call her Red… for obvious reasons. When she gets overly angry we call her Red"

Emma nodded trying not to giggle.

"Are you another exchange student... Your accent?

The boy stuck out his hand to shake Emma's hand.

"Killian Jones, I ain't an exchange student, My Dad's English and my Mom is American. My parents moved here when I was a kid, then they split up and Dad went back to England and I spent my childhood flying part way and sailing the rest. I loved the sailing bit the most"

Emma smiled.

"I'm Emma pleased to meet you Killian"

Killian smirked.

"Say are you really 28. I like older birds"

Emma threw her eyes up.

"I'm not a bird… and yes I am 28, how old are you?

Killian sat up straight and stook out his chest.

"I'm 23… Red's only turned 21 and thinks that entitles her to be queen bitch… you can so tell the high school mentality. The rest are average between 20 and 23"

Emma listened intently.

"Why did you chose this subject?

Killian began sketching on Emma's notepad.

"I guess I like Art… the arts… expression"

Emma looked down to see a pirate ship.

"Plus our teacher is well fit!

Emma scrunched her nose.

"What does that mean? I'm afraid I'm not used to British lingo"

Killian's eyeliner eyes met Emma's

"In your terms… HOT"

Emma gulped hiding her inner smile.

"She is rather captivating…

Killian laughed.

"Mr. Jones, since you weren't paying attention and proceeded to flatter Miss Swan… you will be the first to volunteer for improv!

Emma's stomach dropped.

"Umm he wasn't flatter…

Regina cut her off.

"I know what I saw Miss Swan. Now if you kindly sit over here. I'd like you to give Mr Jones a setting, an emotion and a reason for being there"

Emma scrambled out of her seat as Killian walked down the steps to the center of the room. The class chanted.

"A Place!

Emma thought and found herself blurting out personal stuff hoping nobody would notice.

"An orphanage"

The class continued.

"A feeling"

Emma swallowed hard.

"Loneliness"

Regina lifted her glasses to the end of her nose as she watched Emma. Puzzlement filling her face.

"Why were they there?

The class chanted.

"Cause they couldn't live with their foster family anymore, they gave him back…"

Red commented.

"Wow the new girl is dark!

Emma looked down at her feet.

"Well, Miss Swan that is indeed a dramatic scenario you have painted in our minds...Mr. Jones when you are ready"

Killian nodded as Emma glanced up.

"Here I am in this dirty old orphanage… I am all alone. Nobody wants me. My foster family gave me back. I feel lonely and afraid…

Regina watched as Emma shed a single tear. The warm water tickled Emma's cheek as she watched it fall on the desk.

"Yes umm well...you get the idea Miss Swan…

Emma nodded not making eye contact. Regina immediately changed the topic and asked everyone to begin to write the previous assignment in class. Emma went back to her old seat and took out a fresh copybook.

MY BIGGEST FEAR

Emma paused for a moment as she felt the brunette's hand lightly touch her shoulder, she hadn't noticed that Regina was idly walking around the class. She felt her heart clench as Regina lean't into her ear.

"I'd like to talk to you after class"

Emma gulped and nodded. The bell rang after what felt like moments and Emma had managed to write a whole page on the topic. Emma stayed in her seat as the rest cleared out in rapid time. Killian turned back to see where she was but was pushed forward by Ruby who couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. Regina smirked.

"Always a delight…

She sighed loudly as she began to tidy up and collect the assignment pages on the empty desks. Her eyes met Emma's as she handed hers to her.

"I'm afraid I didn't really know how to explain my fear Miss Mills…

Emma looked away almost ashamed. She had never felt such pressure, never experienced the feeling of being thought or the feeling of trying to be her best self this setting was so foreign…. Regina smiled.

"Oh Miss Swan, don't be so hard on yourself… you'd swear I was going to murder you for writing a bad essay! That's not how I roll dear. Telling me I need to get laid… now that's a whole different ball game!

Emma laughed.

"How do you put up with that? She was so rude to you! My temper isn't as calm as yours. I'd have punched her if you were my girlfriend"

Emma paused as the brunette's eyes flashed in surprise.

"Girlfriend… Miss Swan?

Emma blushed.

"Yes… well you get the picture. I'd just stand up for you is all"

Regina smiled and nodded hiding the blush that had started to sting her olive skin.

"You are very perplexing…

Emma began to pack up.

"Yeah I'm an odd ball alright, I wouldn't read too much into it. I tend to have a very small head filter so I kinda am brutally honest when I know what I am trying to say… Umm anyways you have a boyfriend so…

Emma cursed in her head twenty times in a row as Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so dear?

Regina pursed her lips.

"Well obviously I don't actually know if you have a boyfriend… I kinda just expected and assumed you did cause am you know… I'm just gonna stop talking!

Regina watched as Emma packed her bag and mumbled "Shit" three more times in her head. She kept her eyes on her desk and she could feel Regina grinning.

"Do you have a girlfriend Miss Swan?

Regina's tone was low and sultry. Emma looked up. Her heart was thumping. Why did she care if Emma was single?

"Umm no I don't… we broke up last summer"

Her emerald eyes met Regina's dark ones once more. She searched hers.

"Interesting…

Emma stood on the spot as Regina looked her up and down. Her body actually was trembling and she clutched onto her schoolbag.

"You'd be correct dear, I am seeing a man… but I wouldn't call him my boyfriend, I haven't sle… ummm"

Regina cleared her throat.

Emma's eyes flashed.

"Well that's none of my business…

Regina paused.

" Is this how you conversed with your superiors at your old college?

Emma shook her head. Regina took her glasses off and packed them into their case.

"Hmm I thought so...You are very good at reading people Miss Swan…

Regina began to clean the whiteboard.

"Oh and Miss Swan...

Emma jumped.

"Don't always assume"

Emma smirked as she got up to leave.

"Did you wanna talk to me about something?

Regina looked puzzled as the blonde walked down the steps from her desk.

"Oh yes right… I did,I mean I do...I noticed you had a moment earlier and I wanted to let you know that if ever wanted to talk I am happy to listen. I mean it. I know I am your teacher and that is something we are all supposed to say but I do mean it"

Regina gently rubbed Emma's upper shoulder.

"Umm don't worry about it I'm fine… really just forget it. I'm just the new student. I don't need special treatment. Just drop it. Okay great."

Regina was left standing her mouth a gasp as Emma practically flew out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma jumped into her Yellow bug and anxiously tapped the steering wheel. She turned up the radio and blinked hard letting her anxiety release from her emerald eyes. She needed to toughen up. What the hell just happened. She was a strong qualified officer and suddenly someone out of the blue managed to see over the huge wall she had built. She needed to be more prepared and not let her guard down so easily. This woman was highly intelligent. Emma sighed. She would be herself, being vulnerable was something Emma had a lot of issues with. She had managed to share personal information that continued to haunt her in the space of a day to the woman she was meant to be strong for. She revved the engine and pulled into the nearest store and found herself in the alcohol section. She reached up and grabbed the cheapest six pack of beer. She needed to distress and fast. As she placed the beer on the counter a familiar voice made her jump.

"I see you needed a drink too?

Emma turned to see Regina standing behind her. Emma looked out the glass window at the front of the store and noticed the black Mercedes parked by the gas pumps.

"Did you just?

Regina chuckled and reached passed her grabbing a pack of chewing gum.

"No Miss Swan… If you were going to say did I follow you? I'm afraid this is pure coincidence. I debated stopping actually. I needed some firelighters and ran out of red always seem to disappear when the class knows I will be correcting their work. Nevertheless, when I entered I saw you and I couldn't not say hello… So ummm Hello Miss Swan"

Emma scrunched her face trying not to laugh.

"You so followed me…

Regina let her mouth drop open.

"I certainly did not!

Emma raised both her eyebrows.

"Prove it Miss Mills"

Regina hid the grin that was trying to expand across her mouth.

"Well I'm afraid I can't prove it dear, it's not my fault I needed to stop at the store to correct your homework"

Emma smirked.

"So you lied about needing a drink then?

Regina walked closer to the blonde and placed the gum ahead of her at the register. The clerk winked at Regina who turned to face Emma.

"Oh my… I'd never lie about that!

Emma felt the heat tingle somewhere she hadn't felt in a long time. Snap out of it Emma.

"W.. would you like one of my beers?

Regina flashed her eyes as she then proceeded to lift a basket of stuff onto the counter that Emma had so blindly overlooked. The pens and firelighters met Emma's embarrassed face.

"Not tonight dear… It's a school night!

Regina gave Emma a cheeky smile and paid the clerk. Emma gulped.

"I'm sorry Miss…

Regina lifted her hand to Emma's mouth.

"Don't… It's clear you have a lot on your mind. Enjoy the beer, but remember that you have class tomorrow and I have no sympathy for self inflicted sickness"

Emma nodded as Regina retracted her hand.

"Oh and Miss Swan… that's the second time that assuming has landed you in some deep water. I hope you can swim"

The sound of Regina's heels echoed across the while tiles as the sensory doors slid open. Emma stood watching Regina get into her car. Her eyes met the blonde's as she wiggled the fingers on her right hand waving goodbye.

Emma payed for her beer and hurried to her bug. She rest her head against the steering wheel. This was gonna be way harder than she expected.

Regina pulled into her driveway and gathered her supplies in her free hand. She unlocked her front door and immediately stepped out of her heels. The cold tiles electrocuted her aching feet. She placed her stuff on the kitchen counter and pulled the class folder out of her handbag. She tipped the kettle and opened the fresh pack of red pens. She took out her glasses case and proceeded to make herself a cup of calming tea. Today had been rather stressful for her but she wasn't gonna let some brat of a student bring her down. She fetched a clean cup and poured the tea. She put on her glasses and carried the tea and folder into her office area. She sat down on her large black leather desk chair and opened the folder, placing the tea on a coaster near by. She lifted the pile of papers out and glanced at the top page.

MY BIGGEST FEAR EMMA SWAN.

Regina smiled as she pictured the blonde standing a gasp watching her leave from the store. She picked up the page and began to read it.

_When I think about fear… I think about good guys and bad guys. Some of us are good and others not so good. Without bad we wouldn't know good and visa versa... that I won't be able to save the good from the bad._

_I then think about feelings and to experience fear you had to be able to feel. I have closed that part of myself off… I know I am different. I may even be a bit odd...The past never really is the past for me._

_I don't think I have a biggest fear because, I haven't truly felt anything since I was a young girl. So I guess my biggest fear is that I will never feel anything the same as others expect me to. You told me to be honest and this is the best I could do._

Regina lifted her glasses from her face and blinked. This young woman was a lot more complex than she had anticipated. She was deep and subtly expressive. Regina took out her red pen.

_I knew you would be a pleasant addition to my class, You are a highly intriguing person Miss Swan, I look forward to helping you channel your expression if you'd kindly let me._

_R. M._


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sat at home with beer in her left hand as she opened a clean new copybook. She was determined to be as thorough and accurate as she could regarding her experiences. She startled herself however when she began to write about how stunning Regina Mills had looked when she pushed ahead of her the the store. Maybe beer wasn't the best drink to be sipping as she kept writing, thinking that no one would be reading this. These were her own personal notes to read over if she needed to remember a certain day etc. She continued to update her notes regularly.

Time flew by. It was now Friday and Emma was surprised at how fast the first month as an undercover student had gone. She was sensible and only had the one beer the evening when Regina made the comment about it being a school night. Regina was very impressed when she was greeted with the bright emerald eyes the next day.

"No hangover Miss Swan?

Emma smirked.

"Tomorrow is another day Miss"

Regina chuckled.

"That it is dear… that it is"

She had adapted to the new environment as best she could and seemed to be passing it off.

Killian had spent the rest of the month making it his mission to indeed woo her like Regina had assumed. Emma found his attention rather amusing and almost flattering if only she was interested. Emma had caught Regina smirking their way subtly when Killian felt like he was gaining the upper hand which caused Emma to get distracted which Killian obviously misinterpreted.

Killian wasn't the only one keeping an eye on Emma. Ruby's immediate dislike to the blonde continued and she was slowly making it her mission to let her know she was Alpha. She quickly noticed that Emma had been secretly writing in a different copybook then she handed up to Regina after each class and she was determined to read it.

Regina proceeded to write the classes weekend assignment to write at home on the board.

MY BIGGEST FANTASY

The class giggled when Killian made a rude comment right on que.

"Yes well I'd be a fool not to expect some sort of crude backlash. Mr. Jones, the title is however you interpret it to be… so if you so wish to divulge a particular fantasy of yours. Do not let me stop you"

The class laughed.

"Mr. Jones?

Killian looked up as Regina put on her glasses.

"Please don't let this one include any more pirates"

Emma couldn't hide her smile as she erupted in laughter playfully shoving Killian in the shoulder causing him to go red in the face. Regina smiled at Emma's hearty laugh. The bell rang and the class began to pack away. Killian turned to Emma.

"Hey are you doing anything tonight Em?

Emma began to pack up her stuff.

"Actually, yeah I have to catch up with a friend of mine I haven't seen in ages so I'll be busy with him"

Killian's heart sank.

"Oh I see, is he your boyfriend?

Regina smirked as she overheard the conversation as the classroom had emptied.

"No he isn't my boyfriend… but ummm I don't know?

Killian looked half hopeful.

"Oh so I can take you out some other time then?

Emma smiled.

"Yeah Killian, I guess that would be alright"

Killian stood up eagerly and smiled at the blonde before he walked out the door.

"Tut tut Miss Swan!

Emma looked up at the brown eyes who her glaring up at her.

"What? Don't tell me you were listening into our private conversation Miss Mills"

Emma pretended to act shocked.

"Very nice dear, but alas it was hard not to listen into the unrequited lovebirds"

Emma smiled and shook her head.

"Oh come on, he doesn't feel that way about me!

Regina sat back on her chair and placed her black leather heels on her teacher's desk..

"Either you blind Miss Swan or stupid and I don't think you are stupid… not one bit!

Emma tried to hide her blush, succeeding just barely. God this woman exuded sex appeal. She zipped up her bag and walked down the steps. She dropped her bag and sat on the table closest to Regina.

"Hmm maybe I need glasses, hey can I try yours on?

Regina chuckled as she handed Emma her glasses.

"Well how do I look?

Regina squinted.

"Well dear, I actually am blind"

Emma burst out laughing and Regina smiled as the blonde handed her back the glasses.

"So who's this man you are meeting Miss Swan?

Emma swung her legs back and fourth.

"Oh… umm actually that was a little bit of a lie, I actually have no plans"

Regina chuckled.

"I thought as much… you have to tell him sooner rather than later"

Emma frowned.

"Actually… you are kinda the only person I've told. Nobody knows that my ex was actually a woman"

Regina's eyes widened.

"So you haven't come out to your parents?

Emma winced and shook her head.

"Nope… I"

Regina cut across her.

"Oh Miss Swan. That is such a big thing to do. I guarantee you will feel so much better once you confide in them"

Emma nodded.

"I…

Regina cut across her again.

"I mean I understand if you are not ready to come out but you are 28… You owe it to yourself to be brave!

Emma tried to find the words and cut across Regina who was about to keep talking.

"I can't Regina!

Regina stopped instantaneously as her eyes met Emma's teary ones.

"I don't have any…

Regina's eyes grew wide.

"You… don't have any parents?

Emma shook her head as the tears ran down her cheeks. Regina stood up and sat beside the blonde. She gently put her arm around her back and was surprised when Emma had leaned into the embrace. Regina rested her head on Emma's head as she gently rubbed her arm.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry"

Emma sobbed quietly as she melted into the older woman. She smelt like apples. Emma had never felt as safe as she did right now. She didn't wanna let this moment end anytime soon. She looked up as noticed Regina's watery eyes. A single tear fell and hit Emma's forehead. Emma moved to wipe it away causing them to stop holding each other.

"You're crying?

Regina wiped her eyes.

"Yes dear, It appears I am"

Emma wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Please don't cry… I didn't mean to upset you"

Regina saw Emma for the type of person she truly was in that exact moment and her heart actually melted.

"Oh sweetheart don't ever think you have caused me unhappiness, this is not your fault. This is mine. I feel simply awful for assuming…

Emma laughed which caused Regina to pause suddenly and stare at the laughing blonde.

"What on earth is so funny Miss Swan?

Emma's eyes met Regina's.

"Now who's in trouble for assuming?

Regina thought for a moment and found herself remembering what she had said. She laughed along with her.

"You remembered what I said Miss Swan?

Emma nodded.

"I remember everything you say…

Regina smirked.

"Is that so dear?

Emma gulped.

"Yeah… ummm I better be going, I'm sure unlike me you actually have plans!

Regina watched as the blonde stumbled to get up and her hands shook when she picked up her school bag which she had dropped on the ground.

"Me… plans? Now what would a 42 year old be doing on a Friday night?

Emma looked back at Regina who had stood up.

"You not seeing your man?

Regina chuckled.

"I hadn't planned on it…

Emma turned around to leave a smile growing across her face.

"Oh Emma?

Emma turned on the spot.

"You can call me Regina"

Emma smiled.

"I'm sorry it slipped out…

Regina lifted her hand to silence her.

"Have a nice weekend Emma"

Emma gulped and smiled.

"You too Regina"


	7. Chapter 7

Regina returned to her desk and packed up the remaining notebooks as her phone began to ring. She answered.

"Hello"

A deep man's voice replied.

"Hello yourself, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me since our last encounter Miss Miss?

Regina chuckled.

"You are not one of my students Robin. Nor have I forgotten our dinner last night"

The man hummed.

"I was rather hoping I would have gotten to escort you into your house afterward"

Regina smirked.

"I have no doubt, but alas it was a school night… I don't just let anyone escort me anywhere you know. We only had dinner"

Robin laughed.

"Well you were a dish Regina"

Regina hated that she actually blushed at his cheesy line.

"Well… I

Robin cut across her.

"Drinks tonight in Toby's Bar say 8pm I'll be waiting in the back booth"

Regina bit her lip.

"Alright… see you at 8pm.

She clicked the hang up button on her cell phone and pushed her hair back off her face.

Emma got out of the shower and threw her long wavy hair into a fresh towel. She wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror and began to put on some eyeliner and a little concealer. She figured since she had told a little lie that she was going out that she might as well go out. She let her hair fall naturally out of the towel. It began to curl on it's on accord as she pushed it back out of her emerald eyes.

On her bed she laid out a fresh black tank top and a pair of denim shorts with bright red tights to match her now red lips. She grabbed a light coat just in case the bar was a bit chilly, even though the night's had been full of dry heat.

As an officer Emma was always prepared as she strapped her ankle pistol on. The feeling of safety swirled through her veins as she hopped in her bug. It had taken her a whole month in her new surroundings to put herself out there and Emma was ready for a night out. She parked her car in a quiet alley just 5 mins walk from the place everyone was telling her was the place to go. "Toby's Bar"

Emma pushed open the misleading heavy swinging door and inhaled the smell of metal and beer. The lighting was dim and there were various neon flashing signs on the walls. Her eyes fell upon a bright pink flamingo drinking a pink cosmo and she giggled approaching the counter. She reached out her hand to order over the noise of the band that had just started in the corner. A gentle hand rested on hers and she jumped.

Emma frantically turned around to see Regina Mills dressed in a purple elegant dress. The material clung to her assets and boy did it cling to the right places. Emma paused as she processed the fact that she had inadvertently checked her teacher out. She kept her eyes on the floor hoping Regina hadn't caught her looking her up and down.

"Miss Swan… is there something on the floor that I should be looking at?

Emma blushed as her eyes shot up to meet Regina's warm chocolate ones. Regina hummed and raised an eyebrow as she inspected the blonde's outfit. Her eyes rested on Emma's eyes once more.

"Now we have both inspected each other… you scrub up rather well Miss Swan"

Emma's stomach had now turned into a butterfly enclosure.

"You… Umm you look…"

Emma was cut off as another figure walked up behind her teacher.

"There you are babe"

Emma's eye's immediately flashed to the suave, tall man that had placed his hand rather presumptuously on Regina's waist. Emma scrunched her nose as his distinctive aftershave floated by her nose. He leaned in and kissed Regina on the cheek.

"Yes well… it is a bar, I'd hardly be in the parking lot"

Robin chuckled as his hand rested firmly on her hip. Emma stood in silence. Her mind was racing. Here was the man… the man that might have murdered Belle French… the man that was the man she was looking for… the man that had his hand on her teacher's hip. Regina playfully looked into his grey eyes and smirked when he lowered his hand onto her right ass cheek. Regina hummed and Emma felt the heat tingle deep in her core. Regina then became painfully aware of the flustered looking blonde who was pushing her way to the counter. She reached out to grab her upper arm. Emma turned around.

"Everything alright dear?

Emma nodded.

"Yeah I'm just thirsty"

Regina gave her a weak smile as she heard the stutter in the blonde's voice. She brushed her hand through her hair and sighed.

"I'd like you to meet somebody Miss Swan"

Emma inhaled trying not to let her feelings fuck this up. She met his eyes and gave him a forced grin. Before Regina could speak he had taken Emma's right hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Who might you be sweetheart?

Emma actually felt like vomiting in her mouth.

"I'm Emma"

Regina saw Emma's forced reaction and looked rather hurt. Emma immediately spotted this and found herself grabbing Robin's hand and shaking it.

"I'm sorry I'm not used to people treating me like that… I prefer handshakes"

Regina gave her a toothy smile and Robin looked perplexed.

"Oh I see and where are you from that people don't treat a beauty like a gentleman should?"

Regina watched as Emma searched her mind.

"The streets…

Regina stopped on the spot as Robin laughed loudly in Emma's face. Emma felt the pain right in her heart as she kicked herself mentally for being herself in front of him. Regina saw the spark fade from Emma's eyes as she rushed to her side leaving her spot by the counter.

"Robin could you give us a moment"

The man nodded as he proceeded to walk to the counter on the side he was standing. He called out.

"You're friend is very funny darling"

Emma grimaced. She gulped hard pushing his words away. She looked down again trying not to react. When she looked was glaring at her.

"Em...ma"

Emma inhaled.

"I need to get some air… Enjoy your night Regina"

Regina reached out but Emma was walking towards the door.

"Robin I'd like Emma to join us for a little while if that is alright?

Robin nodded as he flagged down the bar man. He passed Regina a red wine and a beer. She took them kindly and walked out the door spotting the blonde sitting on the wall. The familiar scent wafted through the dry air. Regina had to hand it to her she was an independent woman.

"I thought you left Miss Swan?

Emma looked down at her teacher who was staring up at her holding a wine and a beer. She gestured the beer up to her.

"I thought about it, but this is my first night out since I transferred I'll be damned if I go home before 2am"

Regina smirked.

"What on earth are you doing up there?

Emma jumped landing beside Regina.

"I told you I needed some air… as a kid I would climb trees to feel closer to my parents… Stupid I know but I always figured they'd be able to hear me more the higher I climbed"

Regina's heart fluttered in her chest as Emma's thumb touched her cheek.

"Miss Swan… that's..."

Emma cut across her.

"Eyelash… make a wish!

Regina watched as Emma playfully placed the eyelash on the edge of her thumb. She inhaled and blew. She opened her eyes to see Emma's closed. Emma's eyes opened and she blushed. She tucked her hair behind her ear to hide her embarrassment. Regina found herself feeling almost flattered as the young woman began to stutter again.

"I wanted to say that you scrub up way better than I do...

Regina held out the beer.

"Flattery won't get you better grades dear"

Emma accepted the beer.

"I wasn't trying to g…"

Regina huffed as she gestured her to follow her back into the bar. Emma felt like a sick puppy dog on a leash.

"You will join us for this drink Miss Swan, then you are free to do as you wish."

Emma took a gulp out of the cold bottle and nodded following the sound of Regina's leather heels across the wooden floor. Regina's eyes flashed as she saw Robin staring at the younger woman who was wearing practically nothing beside the booth he had reserved for their date. Emma watched as Regina inspected her own outfit and the look of sadness filled her insides. Emma found herself whispering in her teacher's ear.

"I haven't lied to you once Regina… you look…"

Regina rapidly turned to face the blonde. Emma glanced at the vulnerable brunette her scar over her lip extenuated under the now disco lights.

"I'm going to stop you right there Miss Swan before you say something you shouldn't"

Emma couldn't hide her immediate regret.

"I'm sorry…

Regina watched as the blonde rushed passed her to the toilets as she stood up straight and confidently walked to the booth.

"If you don't mind this booth is reserved, good night to you"

The young blonde threw her eyes up as Regina eagerly sat next to her date.

"Woah relax babe, Cassandra was just asking me about my work"

Regina settled herself.

"Yes well I am your date Robin and I'd rather like to discuss what you asked me last night... about a possible relationship"

Emma returned from the bathroom having splashed her face with water.

"Hey quirky blonde over here, come here and finish your drink with us, the least you can do"

Emma smiled politely.

"Thanks for the beer Robin"

Robin nodded.

"Actually Regina bought you that she said you liked beer"

Emma found herself not being able to meet the brunette's stare.

"Umm thank you Reg… Miss Mills"

Emma gulped.

"Miss Mills? What are you her boss?

Emma frowned. Regina caressed the man's stubbly cheek.

"No she's just one of my students... "

Robin looked her up and down.

"She looks too old to be your student!

Emma took another swig.

"I transferred… I'm a mature student… she's a wonderful teacher I'm lucky to be in her class…

Regina's gaze left her man's as Emma nervously began to play with the near by bar mat. She began to tear it up. Robin began to laugh. Emma looked up.

"I think someone has a crush on her teacher"

Emma's eyes flashed wide and so did Regina's.

"What?

Regina cleared her throat.

"Why would you say that Robin?

Robin was now laughing louder.

"You know what it means when you tear up bar mats right?

Regina looked puzzled as Emma's face turned bright red.

"No I am not aware, do indulge me...

Emma froze as she stared as the pile torn bits of bar mat.

"It means she wants to fuck"

Emma immediately stood up. As Regina reached out resting her hand on Emma's

"Oh please… Robin do you have to be so crude? Miss Swan will you please sit back down?

Emma's heart was beating wildly as the man had accidentally stumbled upon the feelings she harbored for Regina.

"What nonsense… tearing up bar mats meaning that Miss Swan wishes to be intimate"

Emma blushed as Regina punched Robin playfully in the arm.

"Hey if you are gonna be my girlfriend there shall be no hitting babe"

Emma's heart literally sank at those very words.

"Girlfriend?

Robin playfully wrapped his arm around Regina.

"Yes as of tonight Regina accepted my request to be my girlfriend"

Emma nodded.

"Congratulations...

Emma held back the tears as Robin clinked her glass.

"I better be going"

Regina looked puzzled.

"But you said 2am dear…"

Emma turned on the spot.

"And you said one drink and I could do as I wished"

Emma chugged the rest of her beer and walked out of the bar. Regina was taken aback and Emma forcefully pushed through the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma stormed into her apartment and flung her jacket onto the couch. All her nerve endings were on fire and she hated to admit that her heart was indeed sinking faster and faster. She gazed upwards as the tears formed trying to distract herself. She knew Regina was way too good for a man like that. A man that actually made her vomit in her mouth. A man that was most likely capable of a lot more. She knew she shouldn't break protocol but Emma was too involved emotionally and she knew it. Go to college they said. It will be great they said. Emma laughed internally as she changed her clothes, putting on a black hoodie and black sports pants she hopped in the bug once more.

Regina sat in silence in the booth.

"Something wrong babe, you haven't said a word since your little student left"

Regina snapped out of her trance, not admitting that her thought process had been of Emma tearing up bar mats and what that may of meant… what if the gentle blonde did harbor feelings for her. It had been so long….

"Babe?

Regina fell back to earth.

"Yes ummm… I'm fine Robin, could you refrain from calling me babe, I don't think it's sits well with me"

Robin chuckled.

"Anything you want your majesty!

Regina sipped her fourth glass of red wine and smirked.

"Like I said earlier flattery won't get you anywhere"

Robin looked puzzled.

"When did you say that? You never said that to me? Was somebody hitting on you?

Regina bit her tongue as the realization washed over her.

"Psssh it's nothing just something Miss Swan…

Robin adjusted himself and stared into Regina's chocolate eyes.

"Emma? What did she say to you?

Regina's heart began to beat faster. She didn't know why but the mention of her name sparked a rush of heat between her thighs. She anxiously pushed her hair out of her face and kissed Robin on the mouth. Robin kissed her back trying to deepen the kiss as he ran his hand up her thigh. Robin interlocked their fingers and guided them to where his arousal had become apparent. He placed Regina's hand against the bulge and groaned against her ear..Regina's eyes popped open jerking him backwards.

"What was that for?

Regina shook her head.

"I'm sorry… it's not you. Is it alright if we call it a night I'm suddenly not feeling very well"

Robin looked at her in puzzlement.

"Regina… we have been riding around the same merry go round for weeks. First you said you wanted to take things slow and I waited... We have been officially dating for weeks. We've even decided to be in a relationship… What the fuck Regina? I'd say we are expressing ourselves at a snail's pace. We've had dinner and I've taken you to the cinema, but as soon as we get to me wanting you to touch me and visa versa. You freeze on me?

Regina didn't realize there was tears starting to form.

"Could you lower your voice please? Yes well… patience is a virtue dear!

Regina stood up and went to walk away. Robin eagerly grabbed her upper arm.

"You are my girlfriend Regina. How long do I have to wait?

Regina looked down at the ground and inhaled deeply then held her head up high.

"As long as I see fit!

She huffed and proceeded to walk to the exit. Robin stood up angrily and followed her.

"Regina, don't play games with me!

Regina raised her hand for a taxi until a familiar face caught her eye. On the same side of the street appeared to be Emma trying to jump start her car. Regina chuckled. She retracted her hand and proceeded to walk towards the blonde. Robin called after her.

"Regina!

Regina kept walking and Robin channeled his rage against the wooden bench. He violently kicked it breaking it's right leg.

Emma was oblivious to what had just happened and was mentally kicking herself for even coming back out. What was she even gonna do spy on them? Just then her spine froze into ice cubes.

"I thought you had to leave Miss Swan?

Emma turned around rapidly leaning her hands against the engine she immediately jumped in pain as the hot water hit her skin.

"Ouch oh ow!

Regina's smug features faded and she reached out to inspect the blonde's hand.

"I see no blistering. Just a little redness"

Emma watched as the brunette gently caressed the wound. Emma felt tingles she had never felt before.

"I think I fixed it"

Regina let go of her hand and met her gaze.

"Dear if you fix this contraption I'd give you a noble prize"

Emma bit her lip. Regina began to look her up and down and realized she had completely changed her clothes.

"I've either had too much to drink or I really am blind… Did you change your clothes?

Emma grinned trying not to laugh.

"That's not important… Is there something I can help you with Miss Mills?

Regina was slightly taken aback by her tone of voice.

"Jesus you really are in a huffy mood tonight dear!

As she said it she wobbled in her stance making Emma lunge forward to grab her. Regina involuntarily inhaled Emma's scent… Cinnamon hot chocolate and a whiff of beer.

"I think your boyfriend needs to bring you home Miss Mills"

Regina's eyes grew wide.

"My boyfriend… shall not be escorting me home"

Emma let go of her teacher realizing she had still been wrapped around her. Regina straightened herself up.

"Why not?

Regina pursed her lips.

"We had a fight… I do not wish to say anything further"

Emma threw her eyes up as all the alarm bells started to ring in her head.

"Did he hurt you Regina?

Emma voice actually trembled and Regina's brown eyes flashed when the concern was so apparent on Emma's face.

"No…

Emma violently pushed her hair out of her face as the night breeze cause her hair to blow into her eyes. She walked briskly to the driver's seat.

"Get in… I'll drop you home"

Regina grimaced.

"In that… wagon?

Emma actually let herself laugh.

"Miss Mills you've seen me drive my car to college every day"

Regina smirked.

"Yes I do dear… and I hold my tongue about your poor car choices… if you'd even call that a car!

Emma hopped in a buckled her seat belt.

"Oh for fucks sake. Get in the damn car!

Regina followed in suit and hopped in.

"My dear… you really do swear like a sailor!

Emma smiled internally as she started the engine. Robin watched as the yellow bug passed him by.

"It's the next right Miss Swan"

Emma turned the steering wheel as she approached the house with the balcony.

"You live here?

Regina grinned.

"Yes I do…

Emma gulped.

"Your house is huge Regina…

She immediately bit her lip for saying her name. She was still mad at her. Regina noticed.

"Would you care for the tour?

Emma shook her head.

"No… umm it is rather late and I have to go finish my homework"

Regina unbuckled her belt and stared at the blonde who was now looking quite shy.

"I'm not going to kidnap you Miss Swan. You can trust me"

Emma nodded.

"I know… but I cannot go in right now"

Regina opened the door and leaned in.

"Why not?

The words were falling out of her mouth.

"It's not you I don't trust"

She started the engine.

Regina stepped back and shut the door.

"Who don't you trust Miss Swan? I'm not following?

Emma looked up and exhaled.

"I don't just myself Regina…

And with that Emma speed off down the dark road as Regina stood on the spot more confused as ever.


	9. Chapter 9

When Emma arrived home. She got into her pj's and threw herself on her bed. Her thoughts were like dragon flies flying through her brain. Her eyes couldn't stay open as her dream world unlocked itself before her eyes.

She was Regina's classroom and it was when she had told Regina she had broken up with her girlfriend last summer. The truth was Emma didn't break up with her girlfriend last summer. The truth was Emma had only ever had one relationship at the age of 20. Which resulted in Emma becoming who she was to this day.

Emma had been bounced about the system landing in an orphanage at the tender age of 11 when her parent's were tragically killed in a car accident, leaving her alone with no next of kin to take her in. She grew accustomed to her environment and longed to go back to her old life. She naturally lashed out at potential takers resulting in them sending her back. It was years in the making but one day a pleasant single mother and her daughter arrived at the orphanage. Emma was out the back smoking and was taken aback by a tall red head with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey, you here to adopt a kid too?

Emma lifted her then side bangs out of her face.

"Nope... I guess I am one of the "kids"

The red head tilted Emma's back up as Emma naturally gazed at the floor.

"Seriously... how old are you?

Emma felt so shy, so watched...

"I'm... I'm 20 on Tuesday"

The Red head gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm Ariel, I'm 23. How long have you been here?

Emma stuck out her hand to shake Ariel's.

"I'm Emma... Emma Swan. I've been bounced around a lot of different families but I guess I've been here since my parent's died... I was 11"

Ariel gently squeezed the blonde's hand and in that moment Emma had never felt safer.

Emma's dream settled on this particular memory.

"Emma I wanna go all the way with you…

Emma broke off the kiss. She took a deep breath as she looked into the red head's green eyes.

"Ariel… Are you sure? I've never done this before"

Ariel was now four years older than her and a few weeks after they met they decided to take her in. The adoption was to be considered at a later time. But Ariel's mother couldn't deny how well the two clicked. A few months had passed and the two grew even closer. Emma had fallen in love with her "Potential Sister"

"I'm sure Emma… I wanna touch you"

Emma moaned as Ariel gently cupped her breast through her red shirt.

"I wanna touch you too… I want you to be my first!

Ariel smiled as she leaned in and kissed Emma caressing her tongue against hers and lifting the blonde's shirt over her head. She quickly took of hers to reveal a flounder fish tattoo on her hip. Emma reached out to trace it as Ariel pushed her onto the bed. She unhooked her bra and Emma eagerly felt her breasts. Ariel mewled as she kissed Emma's neck. She unhooked Emma's bra and Emma flipped her finding herself on top. Ariel kicked off her jeans and waited as Emma frantically threw hers over the chair . Ariel guided Emma's hand into her underwear and Emma winced with pleasure as Ariel threw her head back.

"Go inside me… Emma"

Emma did as she was told and gently slipped one finger inside her girlfriend. Ariel cried out as Emma pulled her finger in and out. They were so engrossed in their love making that they never heard Ariel's mother walking up the stairs and then it happened. Ariel was reaching her climax as her mother opened her bedroom door. Ariel shot up as her mother screamed out.

"Get out! Get out of my house. Get away from my daughter do you hear me? I want you out! You are never to see her again do you understand. I am calling the orphanage!

Before she knew it she was being dragged by the arm out of Ariel's life.

Emma woke up in a sweat. She hadn't thought about her in awhile. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered Ariel's calls stopping and saw her one day wrapped around a new man. A couple of months after her mother had moved them across the country. She obviously didn't mean that much to her. So Emma grew colder and tougher and found her way to becoming an officer. Trust no one...

Then Regina Mills walked into her life. Emma never missed sex because she actually had never had sex properly. She had been crudely interrupted before Ariel could finish and Emma would have been touched for the first time. Emma hit it well. Being surrounded by men at work and her training never bothered or or intrigued her. Emma was now a 28 year old virgin.

She knew she was definitely gay…and the way Regina was making her feel caused the heat to pool from her core and she found herself wanting to touch herself thinking of Regina wanting to touch her.

Emma grabbed the copybook full of her Regina notes and began to channel that pent up energy onto the paper. She didn't feel right acting on her urges because in a fucked up way she actually felt dirty for disrespecting her teacher. Before she knew it a page had been filled.

_She's pulling me closer… She whispers in my ear._

_"I want you… I want you Emma… Miss Swan I can't wait any longer. You have made me so wet!_

_I hear her words and I feel my wetness pool rapidly making my underwear become full of hot juices. I have never felt this sensation before. I am on fire. I lie her down onto her Queen size double bed. Her brown chocolate orbs dance as I trace down her neck with my tongue. I want to taste her… all of her. Before I know it she has flipped me over and taken control._

_"I've changed my mind Miss Swan… I want to see how wet you are for me?_

_I shake as her hand pushes into my underwear. An electric shock tingles rapidly up my spine._

_"Oh Miss Swan… You are simply soaking._

_I cannot keep my mouth shut as the moan escapes from deep inside as she enters me. I cry out._

_"REGINA"_

Emma is actually panting as she finishes her last sentence. She slams the notebook shut and falls back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina didn't sleep as well as Emma. Her thoughts were filled with memories of a past she wished to forget. A past that made 14 years seem like yesterday. A past she had been trying to deny. Her mother stood beside her as she introduced her to him. It had been the night of her mother's annual social. Regina never acknowledged her wealthy family, the only thing she accepted from them was her home here. She was very close to her father and he had built their house. When he passed away he had left it to her in his will.

"This is Sidney, Regina. I trust that you will show him around and make him feel welcome"

Regina gave a fake smile as she took a large gulp of her wine.

"Hello Regina, you look stunning"

Regina gave the man a polite grin.

"Thank you Sidney you are too kind"

The man chuckled as he lifted her hand to his mouth.

"May I?

Regina's mother glared at her from afar and she caved to his request.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment I am needed elsewhere"

Regina walked briskly away and barged into the bathroom. She locked the door and checked her cell phone.

_Is the coast clear?_

She waited a few moments to write back.

_She is making me talk to more men darling, I'll leave as soon as I can. Meet me in the stables in a half hour? I can't wait the ravish you._

Regina's phone flashed brightly with an immediate response.

_Oh believe me it will be me ravishing you… I am wet for you already._

Regina's thighs quivered as she read her lovers words.

_Danielle… You are making me feel very distracted. I have to go play happy house now. But just wait till I get my hands on you… _

Regina stood in front of the mirror and composed herself. She exited and returned to the parlor room where Sidney's face beamed at her return.

"Everything alright? You look rather flushed"

Regina's thighs quivered once more as she longed for Danielle's touch.

"I'm fine, I'm afraid I have to say goodnight I am not feeling well!

Sidney stood on the spot as Regina politely took her bow. A mocking gesture so her mother would see. Sidney stood puzzled as Regina ran up the stairs. When she got to her room she grabbed her torch and flung open her balcony doors and began to climb down the rose trellis.

"Where did Regina go?

Barked Cora Mills. The man stood insulted as he pointed to the staircase.

"Unbelievable, that girl needs her head screwed on, be a dear and follow her. Tell her I need to speak to her"

Sidney nodded and walked up the marble staircase. He knocked at Regina's door.

"Regina, it's Sidney. May I have a word? Your mother…

His hand was turning the doorknob. He entered the bedroom and the door flung shut behind him. The light of the moon shown through the open balcony doors. He ran out looking into the garden below. He's gaze caught the faint glow moving rapidly through the apple orchard. He rushed down the stairs and proceeded to head in that direction.

Regina turned off her torch as she approached her father's stables. A warm inviting glow radiated through the crack of the wooden door. She gently opened it and walked inside.

"I thought you'd never get here!

Regina turned to her right were she saw a vision of beauty. Danielle lay topless with her blue dress pushed down to her waist. Her bra lay beside her on the ground and she looked up at Regina with the look of pure arousal. She began to push her dress off completely, revealing her pink lace panties. She got up and lay down on the pile of hay that she had stacked that day. Regina's mouth salivated as she walked over to her lover.

"You… You naughty minx! You look… you look"

Danielle pulled Regina on top of her.

"No talking Regina... We might not have much time before your mother notices you are gone"

Regina nodded.

"What do you want me to do?

Danielle crashed their lips and Regina moaned in unison as Danielle's nipple became hard at her gentle caress.

"Regina… touch me. I need you now!

Regina smirked as she discarded Danielle's underwear. The heat hit the palm of her hand as she traced a single digit against her folds. Danielle shook.

"No time for teasing… Gina… Oh…"

Regina quickly lifted her dress over her head and was surprised when Danielle pushed her down straddling her waist. She pulled off Regina's panties and threw them behind her.

"What are you doing… I thought you said you wanted me to…

Her voice was cut off as Danielle's mouth licked her wet folds. Regina's hand automatically rested on Danielle's head. Danielle pushed her long wavy brunette curls out of her way and dove back in. Regina's back arched.

"Oh… Dan… ielle… ohhh…"

Regina was now panting as Danielle quickened her pace. Regina urgently pulled her up to her mouth and kissed her hungrily as she pushed Danielle's hand between her folds.

"Inside… ughhh.. NOW!

Danielle smiled as Regina buried her face in Danielle's right shoulder. She moaned with pleasure as Danielle pushed two fingers inside her. She rapidly moved them, knowing that they hadn't time to be sensual. Regina's walls were already clamping around her fingers as Sidney walked up to the side of the barn. Her peered through the side window. His face became horrified in an instant as Regina screamed at the top of her lungs. Trembling beneath her confident lover.

"OH GOD! DAN...IELLE… I'm… Com…"

Danielle held onto Regina as she came down from the clouds. Sidney watched as Regina pushed the other brunette's hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek.

"You mean the world you me Danielle. I'm in love with you"

Danielle's eyes filled with tears as Regina got on top of her. She kissed Danielle and licked at her erect nipples. Sidney watched not able to turn away. Danielle began to grind herself against Regina's core and could not control the volume in her vocal cords. The two picked up speed and Danielle held onto the back of Regina's neck. She flung her head back.

"Gina… Reg… gina… aww god. Aww Oh god"

Almost as if they were psychically connected they both added their hands to each other and rubbed rapidly on their soaking clits.

"Come for me…. I'm so close right now I...

Regina yelled an octave higher than usual. Danielle inhaled deeply as her walls tightened.

"I'm coming… Regina!

Regina placed her hand on her lover's cheek and her eyes flashed open.

"Me too baby… OH GOD!

The two shook in each other's arms and gently kissed each other on the lips.

"I love you too Regina"

Regina deepened their kiss as she caressed her tongue with Danielle's. Sidney turned away as his arousal protruded from his pants. He would have Regina if it was the last thing he would do. She unknowingly made a fool out of him and he felt sick to his stomach that he believed she was worthy to mix in his upper class families gene pool. Regardless of what he had just witnessed he believed otherwise. He would change her. He walked back towards the house and walked back up to the stairs. He sat and waited in the dark. Regina scrambled about putting back on her clothes as her cell phone began to ring.

"Regina where are you? You are ruining everything!

Regina hopped about putting on her shoes as Danielle laughed silently on the hay.

"I'm in my room. I'm not feeling well!

Cora hummed.

"Just typical. Sidney has left I hope you are happy. He has told me he looked forward to meeting you for weeks. He thinks you are a goddess… although I do not see it!

Cora disconnected the call.

Regina winced as she struggled to put her bra one with one hand. Danielle gladly helped and had her dress ready to throw over her head. Regina held the end on the receiver and kissed Danielle goodbye.

She ran out the door and headed for the climbed the rose trellis and pulled herself onto the concrete. She slammed her balcony doors shut and exhaled. The room was dark and eerily quiet she stepped towards her beside table to turn on her lamp just as Sidney grabbed her tightly from behind.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER WARNING

TRIGGER WARNING

NON/CON RAPE

As if it all had been orchestrated Cora's musical guests had started to sing some opera downstairs. Regina thrashed against his grip, breaking free and turning herself to face the unexpected lurker.

"Sidney… what on earth?

She was cut of as the man eagerly walked towards her knocking her backwards onto the bed. He lifted her arms and held her wrists painfully against the mattress. Regina's heart was in her mouth as she lost her will to speak. She could feel his erection against her core and she began to cry.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to be inside you Regina? The moment I saw you. You took my breath away. I knew I had to have you.

Sidney licked Regina's ear and she began to fight back.

"Get off of me you monster…

Sidney slapped her with the back of his hand across her face. The shock made Regina lose focus and Sidney pulled down her underwear. He ran his hand against her core and Regina screamed out. Her rapidly covered her mouth with his right hand.

"Isn't this how you like it? Why are you not wet for me?

The tears ran down her cheeks not able to fall past the intruders hand over her mouth. Then she heard him unzip his pants and she trashed so hard beneath him biting down hard on his hand he cried out lifting his hand away to inspect it. Regina sat up but was quickly pushed back in the same place as Sidney's bitten hand squeezed her throat. He let go and Regina coughed struggling to breathe.

"Please… what.. do.. you.. want from me?

Her voice was barely audible as Sidney kissed down her neck. Regina grimaced as his hand took hold of his erect penis in if left hand.

"I want you Regina… More than that tramp of a stable girl you supposedly love. She doesn't love you"

Regina barked back at the man.

"How fucking dare you mention her to me!

Regina inhaled and spit forcefully in Sidney's face. The man angrily spread Regina's thighs and forced himself inside her. Regina felt the sharp intense pain shoot into her core and up expand higher. Her cry of pain was silenced by Sidney's hand once more. Regina screamed and screamed against his hand willing him to stop as he thrust himself hard inside her. Regina shut her eyes and cried. She began to pray silently in her mind. Willing it to be all over. When Sidney shook on top of her. He lay on top of her for a moment before removing his hand away from her mouth and taking himself from inside her. He looked down and remarked at the fresh blood stain on the bedspread.

"I am your first it seems Regina"

The brunette lay motionless as Sidney zipped up his pants and left her room.

Regina woke up frantically and turned on her bedside lamp. Her neck was soaking for her tears that had fallen in her sleep. Regina checked her phone and opened an unread message from Robin.

_Regina… I'm sorry for my foolish reaction tonight. Please give me another chance… I think you are the one!_

_R._

Regina held the phone tightly to her chest and she longed to trust him. But found her thoughts floating back to her student who if she was not mistaken reacted to her touch when she inspected her wound. Her eyes… Maybe she was the one who may be developing feelings for Emma.. Regina snapped out of it. It was complete nonsense. She was her student and Robin had filled her head with delusions of Emma. She would wait and see what Monday had in store.

Monday arrived as quickly as it had left and Emma found she had overslept her alarm. She hadn't slept very well at all that weekend and she cursed herself as she ran out of her room and into the shower. She didn't have time to dry her hair and in her haste grabbed the wrong copybook to hand up to Miss Mills in her rush.

Regina checked the time on her wrist watch and put on her glasses. She stood confidently at the whiteboard. Aware that her specs only drew more attention to her tired eyes. Killian was stood sitting next to Ruby.

"Oye love, do you ever get tired of acting so high school… this is fucking college. Grow up!

Ruby shoved Killan roughly in the shoulder causing him to yell out and making Regina drop her marker and jump on the stop.

"Mr Jones. If you could refrain from giving me a heart attack, I would greatly appreciate it"

She turned back to the board and began to write.

"She started it"

Kiliian mumbled and Ruby retaliated.

"Fuck off Killian!

Regina swung around once more.

"You know when I signed up to be a college teacher I never thought I'd be teaching a bunch of high school kids! Now can we please settle. You have a quiz to take"

The class moaned in unison. Killian groaned once more as Ruby shoved him. Regina swung around for the final time.

"Enough! Killian if you so kindly would move to the other side of the room away from Miss Lucas maybe we could all learn something! Ruby I am keeping my eye on you… Queen bitch or not this is my class and if you don't like it. I'm sure I can put a word in with the Dean. I don't know what kind of complex you have going on in your brain dear, but you are in college now… It's a fresh start from all the high school drama. I would appreciate if I didn't have to keep reminding you of such obvious differences"

Ruby crossed her arms.

"Well it certainly feels like high school being cooped up with you for most of the day!

Regina gave her a fake smile.

"I'll admit the structure of your timetable is mainly a focus on this classroom. I teach the necessary subjects you are here to study…

Ruby was about to reply just as a clearly flustered Emma barged through the door. Her wet hair was tied back in a pony tail and her red hoodie absorbed her dripping hair.

"What the fuck happened to you?

Ruby laughed. Regina glared at Ruby as Emma looked up at the brunette who was sitting on the right side of the tiers.

"Miss Swan. You are late"

Emma turned to meet her teacher but was welcomed with unhappy eyes.

"I'm sorry… I over slept"

Regina hummed as she went back to writing on the board.

"Isn't it well for some"

Emma could hear the strain in her voice.

"Go ahead and sit next to Ruby"

Ruby huffed in protest. Regina had finally finished what she was writing on the board as she yawn into her hand. Emma had noticed her tired eyes and longed to ask her was she alright. The fear that Robin may be responsible creeped into her mind.

"Right as you can see I have written a list of questions I wish you to complete for the evening bell. You have all had your break period so I trust you will all focus and show me how much you have been learning. I will be stepping out for a moment to get some coffee, Ruby will you collect everyone's copybooks for me please while I am gone"

Ruby stood up and Emma fumbled in her back. Her heart began to beat rapidly as her eyes glanced at the last entry she had made. She had forgotten her other copy altogether. She shut it closed and gulped as Ruby reached for the copy.

"Let it go!

Emma pulled it back.

"No you can't take it, I need it. Please let go!

Ruby pulled back and the class became invested in their struggle. Ruby yanked the copy from Emma's grip.

"I said I need that. You can't take it. Give it back"

Ruby proceeded to open the copy and rad it aloud and Emma retaliated in the only way she knew how. She lifted her right arm and punched Ruby in the face the class gasped as Ruby dropped the copy and held her nose just and the classroom door slammed shut.

"Miss Swan! Get out of my classroom at once. I do not tolerate any kind of violence. You will take the test outside!

Ruby actually sniggered and Emma descended the tier rapidly, kicking the copy forward,unaware that she had kicked it towards Regina's desk.

"She started it, please… you have to believe me"

Regina glared at Emma as they met each other's gaze.

"Outside now!

She threw her gaze to Ruby as Emma walked outside and dragged a spare chair/ desk from the nearby lab and pushed it against the wall. Regina sat at her desk and scribbled something on a post it and placed it on top of the sheet she copied the list of questions from.

"Miss Lucas go see the nurse and on your way give this to Miss Swan"

Ruby nodded and read the post it note.

Please to questions 1 to 5

Ruby pocketed the post it and flung the questions at Emma as she went towards to nurse's 's heart began to pound as there were 20 questions on the page including 2 essays length ones. How was she going to be done on time?


	12. Chapter 12

Emma sat at her table that was pushed against the wall and gazed down at the question sheet. Since Ruby had pocketed the instructional note Emma was in a tizzy at the amount of questions on the sheet.

About an hour later Emma's hand was beginning to cramp and she began to panic as she saw her classmates beginning to filter out. She kept her head down and kept writing.

Regina sat at her desk as her phone continued to vibrate. When the last student had left she answered.

"Robin...

Robin's voice barked down the phone.

"Regina what the hell? I've been trying to get a hold of you!

Regina brushed her hair out of her face.

"Robin I apologize I have been busy all day, the students had an important exam and I couldn't drag myself away… I am still waiting in fact for my last student to finish"

Regina looked towards her classroom door.

" I'll bet it's Emma right? I want to see you tonight, we haven't seen each other since the bar and I want to make it up to you. I've booked a hotel room"

Regina winced.

"Darling, you didn't have to go to all that trouble, really everything is fine, the hotel is a lovely idea but…

Regina could hear his anger before he spoke.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Regina just say it you don't wanna fuck me… just say it!

The tears began to fill her eyes.

"I… I need time Robin… please can we just take a breath. You need to listen to me….

Robin cut across her.

"No you need to listen to me. If I find out there is someone else Regina….

Regina wiped her eyes.

"Robin do you hear yourself you are being ridiculous. You are my boyfriend, yes we are having some difficulties but can you wait for me…

Robin cut her off.

"All I have been doing is waiting Regina….

Regina threw her eyes up.

"Well maybe then you should find someone else… I'm obviously not good enough!

Her voice was pained and high pitched. She immediately watched her classroom door in case Emma came to inspect the noise.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to be in a relationship with me?

Regina squeezed her hair in her free hand.

"I'm saying… Oh I don't know what I am saying Robin… This is all so absurd. I care about you, I just can't…

There was silence.

"Consider us broken up Regina. You'll regret that"

Robin hung up the phone and Regina sobbed into her sleeve. Honestly what did she expect. She had been lying to herself for too long. Her past would ruin her chance at happiness. She felt hopeless.

Emma didn't even look at the time when Regina's light had turned on a while later. She heard footsteps and looked up as the older brunette's head poked around the door frame.

"Are you transcribing the bible… or just keeping me here on purpose Miss Swan?

Regina smirked. Her eyes appeared a bit puffy through her reading glasses. Had she been crying? Emma jumped and gulped.

"I'm sorry, just some of these questions are really long and I don't get how everyone else is done and left already…

Regina looked curious as she picked up Emma's answer sheet. She lowered her glasses to the bridge of her nose and hummed. Emma held back her thoughts of asking was she alright. She bit her lip as Regina noted her tapping her pen against the desk.

"It seems Miss Lucas didn't do as she was told… that little… Inside voice Regina!

Emma frantically watched as Regina walked into her classroom.

"Follow me Miss Swan"

Her voice echoed into the corridor. Emma pushed the table and chair aside and grabbed her stuff. She walked into the classroom to see Regina rummaging in a filing tried not to stare. She walked over and sat beside Regina's desk.

"What did you mean by Ruby not giving me my instructions?

Regina looked up and walked over with an answer sheet.

"I had written a post it saying to only do 5 questions dear, it appears you were quite the academic rebel today managing to do 12 including the essay question, which I am going to correct right now"

Emma shook her head.

"Oh no… please don't do that, I've kept you late Regina… Miss Mills"

Regina sat and her desk and smirked.

"So you have…

Emma gulped.

"Is there something bothering you Miss Swan?

Emma's breathing grew heavy as she suddenly remembered why she got sent outside in the first place.

"Yeah actually… my copybook… I actually, ummm look if you find it. Could you give it back to me please. It's important"

Regina's eyebrow raised with intrigue.

"You're copybook… so the reason you punched Miss Lucas was over a copybook… don't tell me you are turning into a high school kid too!

Emma smiled and found herself looking into Regina's glasses covered eyes. They glistened.

"She deserved it….

Regina laughed.

"Alright I admit the girl has to be put in her place sometimes but punching, Miss Swan… violence like that is uncalled for no matter how angry you are… no matter how much you want to hurt someone…

Regina got lost in thought and looked out at the teachers carpark from the window. The solar lights twinkled as the moths fluttered underneath.

"I'm sorry I let you down… I've obviously upset you… I mean you look like you… Ummm"

Regina turned around the glossy film accentuating her brown eyes. She cleared her throat stopping Emma mid ramble.

"Nonsense dear, you couldn't let me down if you tried… Thank you for your concern… I am not some kind of robot like the students in my class seem to think… I have emotions dear"

Emma scrunched her face.

" I didn't think you were a robot… I think you are amazing..."

Emma bit her lip as the blush hit her cheeks. Regina rapidly searched her face noting that Emma was staring at the floor.

"Amazing?

Emma nodded not replying with an audible response.

"Ummm are you sure I didn't do anything to upset you? I don't like to see you upset… you may be my teacher but heck I still feel like…"

Regina cleared her throat again causing Emma to stop talking as Regina settled her gaze.

"Thank you Miss Swan…"

Emma searched her eyes and continued her ramble.

"What about after the bar?

Regina watched as Emma nervously tapped her foot.

"I figured you were tired… nothing to worry about, actually I'm kind of glad you said no.I don't know what it is about you but I have to agree... you really stretch the teacher boundary.

Emma gulped.

"Oh…ummm Regina?

Regina's heart began to beat rapidly as Emma bit her lower lip even harder. Her eyes blarly able to keep eye contact.

"Yes?

Emma began to speak but no words came out.

"Hold that thought...

The two looked at each other in silence as Regina slowly put her head down and began to correct the quiz. Emma's eyes began to dance around the room looking for the copy and she began to fidget.

"It's not polite to fidget… it's very distracting"

Emma smirked.

"I'm sorry… look I need to find my copybook okay…

Regina looked up.

"Is there plans to blow up a bank in there Miss Swan?

Emma welcomed the joke but refused to react.

"No… look Regina this isn't funny to me"

Regina put down her pen.

"Evidently not dear, it's alright I'll find it and make sure I give it back to you"

Emma's eyes flashed up to Regina's. Panic stricken she began to feel dizzy. Before she knew it she was seeing black and when she opened her eyes Regina was holding her head on her lap. Her head lay against Regina's black pants. The silk from her white blouse brushed against her temple as she fluttered her eyes regaining her vision.

"Jesus Christ Emma...Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me?

Regina gently sat Emma up and scrambled on her knees, pulling her handbag off her desk.

"Here drink this water… what's really going on here?

Emma sipped the water and watched as Regina struggled to stand up.

"Regina?

Regina clutched onto the edge of the white board.

"I'll be fine… don't fret. Just an old horse riding injury, it likes to flare up at the most inappropriate times… usually when I'm stressed or worried about certain students of mine that decide to faint. You are lucky I was able to catch you… My heart!

Emma blinked hard.

"I'm sorry I scared you… I guess I didn't eat properly today or something"

Regina squinted as she tried to stand up. Emma crawled over and hoisted them both to their feet.

"You know those heels are bad for your back… no matter how nice they are…"

Emma trailed off.

"Is that so?

Regina winced as she took a step towards her desk.

"That's it, I'm taking you to my place"

Regina jerked against the desk and scrunched her face. The confusion apparent.

"My you are direct…

Emma blushed.

"I meant… look Regina you are in pain and clearly upset about something... and I am qualified remember? Please I want to help, you saved me from doing serious damage to my head let me try make you feel better"

Regina hummed loudly and smiled. She turned to face the eager concerned blonde and nodded.

"Very well, I suppose I am a little curious…about your qualifications dear...

Emma smirked, grabbed her stuff and headed towards the car park. Regina called after her.

"I'll be just a moment. I just have to lock up"

Regina took a breath as she rubbed her glossy eyes. Emma had seen her at a weak moment and yet she didn't run away. Regina shut her eyes as her past haunted her thoughts. She ran her finger against her scar, remembering how he gave that to her when he returned the second time. She shuddered.

Something caught Regina's heel as she locked her desk drawer. She pulled it out with her foot and picked it up holding her aching back. A wave of curiosity covered her face as she realized she had found Emma's copybook. She placed it in her handbag and turned off the lights before locking the door.

Emma started the engine to her yellow bug as the sound of heels echoed closer. Regina hopped into the passenger seat and buckled her belt.

"Are you sure you should be driving Miss Swan?

Emma nodded.

"I'll be fine… I am fine"

Regina tapped her right foot as Emma turned on the radio. The drive was a silent one and the two women were trying to process whatever was happening. Regina got out of the bug and followed Emma up a long staircase to her apartment. Emma unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"Excuse the mess, I wasn't expecting company… Wait here, I'll get the oils and table"

Regina swung around face the blonde.

"Table?

Emma nodded as she walked out of the sitting room.

"Yeah, I invested in an actual therapy table… I made some money when I was figuring out where to go in my life"

Regina found herself walking around the room, noting Emma's little trinkets and photos. Her phone buzzed in her bag and she checked her message.

_Regina._

_I'm sorry about earlier... I need to see you._

_Robin_

Regina inhaled and replied.

_Sorry. I'm still in college. _

_Regina_

Robin read the message as he gazed up at the blonde's apartment with the lights beaming against the skyline. He squeezed his fists and walked away.

"You live alone Miss Swan?

Emma returned with the table folded under her arm.

"I do…"

Regina smiled as the blonde looked clearly flustered trying to click the table into place.

"Here let me help you… Miss Swan. Are you sure you are feeling up to this? Cause you really do not need to concern yourself with my problems"

Regina held the table as Emma tightened the latch.

"For the last time I'm fine… I want to help you. You've helped me more than you know... Ummm so I guess we should get started"

Regina smiled a big toothy grin which caused Emma to blush again. She nervously walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Regina smirked and placed her handbag on the couch. She took off her long black coat. Emma returned from the kitchen with two glasses of water and placed them on the coffee table in the corner, she reached out and took Regina's coat. She then walked over to the hall closet and hung it up.

"Okay. I've left a towel on the table, so if you could remove your pants, your blouse and your shoes…

Regina began to unbutton her blouse and Emma looked away.

"Shall I leave my bra on dear?

Emma gulped.

"Actually… I would prefer if you took it off, I can get at your back better. But you can keep your underwear on"

Regina smirked as she noted Emma's shy features. She truly felt respected and in that moment noting Emma's closed eyes.

"How generous of you Miss Swan"

Emma's thighs trembled as she heard Regina hop up onto the table and lie down. She took a deep breath and walked over opening her favourite oil bottle.

"Are you allergic to anything? I like to use the lavender mix cause it can aid sleep"

Regina inhaled and replied.

"That's sounds and smells heavenly… I could use a good night's sleep… It's been too long"

Emma nodded and proceeded to cover her hands in the oil. She gently dropped some onto Regina's olive skin. Regina felt the tinkles.

"Okay you tell me if it's too much or not enough pressure and I'll listen"

Regina chuckled.

"Go ahead Miss Swan…

Emma gently ran her hand over her teacher's back. She started on her upper shoulders and used her elbow to get into the harder to reach areas. Emma's thumbs were eager to press out any tension she felt and politely asked to touch her each time she moved lower. Emma throughly massaged Regina's arms equally working into the muscles. She moved to her lower back and immediately found the locked up tension.

"Oh Regina… You must be in a lot of pain"

Regina exhaled as Emma's touch turned extra gentle as she traced around the area.

"I'll… I'll be alright, been through worse"

Emma smiled as she swore she felt Regina tremble as she began to massage under her buttox. Regina let out a sight whimper, which sent Emma's mind racing. She quickly returned to the damaged area and focused on that for another twenty mins or she was quite satisfied, she whispered to her to turn over onto her back. Emma held up the towel and shut her eyes. Regina watched as Emma covered her chest. She walked down to the end of the table and place a pillow under Regina's knees.

"What are you doing?

Emma pulled over a chair and glanced up at Regina's puzzled face.

"I told you your heels are bad for you…

Emma trailed off as she took Regina's right foot in her hands. Regina exhaled loudly as Emma began to massage her foot with such was suddenly sinking into submission and frankly shocked at her body's reaction because if she was not mistaken Emma's touch was officially making her wet. Regina bit her lip as Emma matched the movements on her left foot. Regina lost herself and moaned softly causing Emma to jolt in her chair. Regina's eyes popped open as she studied the blonde staring back at her. Regina felt her own blush rise when she noted Emma softly smile. Regina threw her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"I think you are all set Miss Mills"

Regina watched as Emma got up and washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

She was now fully aware of being half naked in front of the woman that had just aroused her. Emma returned and handed Regina her bra as she sat up clutching the towel to her chest.

"Here…"

Regina met Emma's friendly eyes and smiled. Emma then proceeded to go upstairs.

"Give me a shout when you are dressed. I'm just gonna change into my sweats, feel free to grab a drink from the fridge"

Regina smirked as she noted the fresh 6 pack on the counter. Her eyes fell onto the clock and she lept in fright. She dressed herself quickly and called up to Emma. Emma walked down the stairs to see Regina putting on her coat.

"Miss Swan… You have been massaging me for over 2 hours…

Emma gulped.

"Yeah… you needed it. Don't you feel any better?

Regina hated to admit that she did indeed feel like a million dollars but the walls were coming back up as fast as her feelings for her student were starting to grow.

"I think it was a mistake coming here. You are my student and I think we crossed the boundary too much. Thank you for your hospitality Miss Swan… I'll see you in class"

Emma stood on the spot as Regina walked briskly into the street.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma immediately grabbed one of the beers and gulped heavily. Trying to drink her anxiety filled mind away. What the hell was that about? Did she really cross the line. She knew she was in too deep. Emma pushed her blonde curls and took out her phone and dialed.

"August?

Her her friend's voice sounded cheery which made Emma begin to calm down.

"Emma! So glad you called, I was about to call you tomorrow. Graham expects the monthly update.I was eager to hear from you when I got your message about seeing our man in person. I'm proud of your progress Emma, I trust you kept your distance"

Emma hummed.

"Emma you know he is incredibly dangerous! I trust you are keeping at a safe distance and giving nothing away. Does Miss Mills suspect anything?

Emma nearly spit out her beer as she coughed making the liquid catch in her throat.

"Emma are you alright?

Emma wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Yeah… Umm I'm fine. Sorry I choked on my beer…

August laughed.

"Long day huh? Student life perks"

Emma smirked.

"August… I have a confession to make...Don't tell Graham.

There was silence.

"You've got my attention Swan"

Emma inhaled.

"Robin knows my name… I mean I engaged in a conversation with him, I was there for Regina and…

August cut her off.

"Regina? Emma don't tell me you've broken character!

Emma sighed.

"No… not exactly, I mean I'm just on first name basis with her… Ummm I… I trust her"

August inhaled.

"Emma when you were picked I knew you would be right for this mission… but are you sure you are not overly involved? Emma students don't call their teachers by their first names…"

Emma cut across him.

"I know… and it's not like that. I would never do anything to hurt Regina"

August sighed.

"Emma…

Emma threw up her eyes.

"Alright I get it… I know that tone of voice… I admit it I may care a little too much about the safety of "my teacher""

August chuckled lightly.

"Look Emma I am not some backwards ass. I'm just concerned that if you get too involved it could end really badly. We have to catch him so that he doesn't suspect a thing!

Emma got up and put her beer bottle in the bin bag under the sink in her kitchen. She turned towards the wall and turned off the lights. She climbed the staircase and entered her bedroom.

"August… You are like the big brother I never had… I take my job very seriously, you know that. But I think I have feelings for her…

August sighed.

"Emma you deserve to be happy like everyone else… I do not want you to get hurt. It's clear you are too involved and I want you to report to Graham at the end of the week"

Emma's eyes began to water.

"Seriously! You once told me I could tell you anything and the one time I tell you something...

August cut across her.

"Emma it's not about that. You know it's not. Em… I've known you like women since before you did… it has nothing to do with me big some ignorant homophobe. Emma you said it yourself I am your big brother and the last thing I want is for my sister to be in any danger. Emma think about it. If Robin picks up on any of your feelings what do you think that is going to do to Regina?

Emma frantically wiped her eyes.

"But… I'd protect her!

August lowered his voice.

"And that Em is what I am afraid of… Can you respect my decision and hand in your transfer papers to Miss Mills by Friday. Emma we will catch him, but I will not lose you in the process"

Emma threw herself onto her bed.

"I know I can protect her August! She left my place just a half hour ago…

August's tone rose.

"Emma! One of our backup agents that I sent to watch your place reported seeing him leaving your area about 2 hours before that... Emma he obviously followed her there… Emma he knows where you live. He could easily assume if he picked up on your feelings that something could be going on with you two. You have to get to Regina right away!

Emma sprung up.

"But… nothing happened I mean I thought I felt something between us but I…

August was walking in the background Emma heard the sound of office phones.

"Em, she obviously feels something for you. She wouldn't go to your place if she didn't…

Emma scratched her head.

"I gave her a massage August she had motive!

August laughed hiding his clear panic.

"Oh you smooth criminal Em. So you're telling me your teacher is not reciprocating your feelings because she let you massage her…

Emma blushed.

"Oh shut up you ass… I was completely respectful I wanted to help her I care about her…

August slammed his office door.

"Enough Em… I need you to listen to me. He saw her go into your place. He will think the worst I know how these people's minds work. Regina is in danger. You need to get to her before he does do you understand?

Emma grabbed her gun from her bedside locker.

"What do I even say to her?

She could hear August calling for backup.

"I have sent some back up to watch her house. When you get there I want you to tell her you are transferring. Tell her that and pray she tells him you are out of the picture. That will buy us some time to gather the rest of the evidence to catch him"

Emma stopped abruptly at the top of her staircase.

"August… You want me to give him reason to show his true colours right?

August hummed.

"Em I don't like where you are going with this…

Emma raced down the staircase and grabbed her keys.

"Trust me… If he thinks I have feelings for her then I'll just prove him right!

August raised his voice.

"Em are you crazy! You are going against my orders. I order you to stand down Emma! I order you to stick to the original plan! There will be agents arriving to get you away safely if he shows up and to watch for any action he takes"

Emma tied her hair into a ponytail and threw on her red leather jacket.

"That is something I am not waiting around for. I won't let him touch a hair on her head August… If you think I am gonna stand idly by while he attacks her you must be insane"

August's tone was low.

"You love her don't you?

Emma stopped and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"She sees me August… the real me!

August sighed.

"No she sees a student Emma… not the real you…

Emma wiped a falling tear.

"Well the student is quiting and she will meet the real Emma Swan"

August paced his office.

"Dammit… Em be careful… do what you have to and for god's sake be careful Swan! He could already be there!

The realization hit her hard as she locked her front door and rushed down the stairs into the street where she jumped into her bug.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina briskly walked up the pathway to her humble la bode. She slammed her mansion door and immediately walked up the marble staircase. Her breathing was heavy and she knew why. Her student had officially entered her thoughts in an inappropriate way and and actually aroused her enough to react to her touch. Regina felt sick. She felt like she had betrayed their trust when all Emma was doing was trying to help her. She felt dirty. She tried to calm herself immediately stripping and turning on the shower in her en felt like she needed to clean herself. Remove Emma's touch.

Regina cursed herself as she hopped into the rapidly cascading water. As the water hit her skin she closed her eyes wishing for her brain to tell her lies that she wasn't developing… that she hadn't developed romantic feelings for Miss Swan. She picked up her sponge and lathered i with the Dove soap bar she had left on the dish. She ran the sponge over her breasts, ignoring her rock hard peaks. She threw her head back and dropped the sponge. This wasn't working. She turned off the shower and grabbed her dressing gown. She walked into her bedroom and sat on her side of the Queen size double. Her dark short hair dripped onto her face as her handbag caught her eye on the ground where she had discarded it so abruptly. She opened it and began rummaging for her phone when something else caught her eye. Emma's copybook.

She dropped her bag onto the floor as she held Emma's copybook in her hands. She paused for a moment as she pictured the blonde getting so worked up over it. Regina took a deep breath as the curiosity rose from her toes reaching her hands and eyes. She exhaled and lay back against her pillow and opened the copybook. A few pages immediately fell onto her lap as it was clear the copybook was in some kind of war between the two students and her own heel. She grabbed her reading glasses from her bedside table and began to read one of the torn pages.

_Last night I had that dream again… I woke up drenched I felt she had touched me. Her brown eyes watching me as I become dismantled by her bringing me over the edge! _

_Regina's eyes flashed as she rapidly grabbed another page._

**Miss M.**

_The way she smiles my eyes go blind_

_All my fears are left behind_

_Her eyes are chocolate and her voice so low _

_With hair as dark as a crow_

_How I long to hold her close _

_To tell her how I really feel_

_That all of this isn't real_

_To not be a student anymore _

_That's she's the one I've been waiting for_

Regina's hands were beginning to shake as the confusion was becoming apparent. She urgently grabbed another page.

_I couldn't help myself. I felt disrespectful to have these thoughts about her… I wanted to touch myself so badly… but I felt like that would be disrespectful. Am I crazy? The thought of our lips meeting each other makes me wet. I want to tell her how I feel._

Regina flicked to the next page.

_In my dream I came so hard I called out her name… REGINA._

Regina dropped the copybook as she rapidly acknowledged the pooling hot liquid between her know aching thighs. She bit her lip as she opened her dressing gown exposing her hard nipples to the cool air. Regina's breathing had started to get faster as she tried to process what was happening and without a second thought her middle finger traced her soaked entrance. She bucked and leaned into her pillow. Her eager finger began to rub her clit with earnest and she let out a loud high pitched moan. She lifted her left hand and entered herself with ease thrusting against her finger and adding another as she built up a steady rhythm.

Emma pulled up across the street. She wanted to make sure she was okay before she rang the doorbell so she decided to climb the rose trellis and hoist herself onto the balcony. Emma leaned on her hands and she crawled onto the concrete ledge, noting the flower boxes and deck chair. She could she a lamp on and crept toward the wall leaning slightly to look into the pain of glass on the white wood doors. Emma's mouth dropped as she immediately looked away. She cursed herself as she felt her thighs tighten letting the wetness fill her underwear. She threw her eyes up and began to crawl back down the trellis when Regina's cries of ecstasy made her look as she thought she heard her say her name. Emma watched as Regina arched off the bed.

"Oh Em-ma! Emma!

Emma trembled as her hand squeezed the door frame. An electric force hit the blonde as the wetness in her underwear pooled rapidly. She shut her eyes as Regina hopped off the bed. She waited till she heard the shower and practically jumped down the trellis. How the hell was she going to knock at her front door now?


	15. Chapter 15

Emma paced back and forth across the grass as a million thoughts… all sexual rammed into her head. Her thought process figured out that Robin hadn't shown up or rather hadn't shown up yet so she better act fast before he did. She took a huge breath and walked to the front door. She inspected herself in the shiny door knocker and fixed her hair in her ponytail. She stood up straight trying to expel any arousal she was feeling. This was her job and she was a professional. She rang the doorbell.

Regina was towel drying her hair when the sound of the bell echoed up the marble staircase. She glanced at the clock it was close to midnight. She tied her robe tightly and moved briskly down the marble staircase. Her fresh curls bounced as she reached the door. She opened it and clutched her chest when she saw the blonde meet her gaze.

"Miss Swan? What on earth are you doing here?

Emma found herself looking at her boots as she tried to find her words.

"Regina… I…

Regina watched as Emma stuttered her words.

"Well spit it out dear. It's midnight… on a school night I may add"

Emma giggled.

"Yeah… Umm school? Thought you didn't want me to be a high school kid?

Regina was confused and rapidly losing her patience.

"Look Miss Swan. If this is some kind of game I apologize I am not going to play. Showing up at my house in the middle of the night is not okay… even if I did go to your place and uh…

Emma walked forward pushing Regina into the house.

"What are you doing? How dare you just walk in here"

Emma took a breath and searched Regina's clearly concerned eyes.

"You… Ummm I… I'm leaving college"

Emma brushed her hair out of her face. She immediately turned as the sound of fresh rain echoed around Regina's downstairs area. Regina squinted as she tried to process her words.

"You came here to tell me you are leaving my class?

Emma gulped as she was feeling a lot more emotion than she anticipated. She nodded in response not keeping eye contact. Regina immediately stepped forward and tilted her face to meet hers.

"Is it something I did? I know I'm not the best teacher at the college but I try…

Emma watched as she could see Regina's eyes start to glisten.

"No! God no! You are the best teacher any student could ask for… I mean I never dreamed that if I ever got to go to college that I'd have an amazing teacher… one who made it fun to learn, one who cared… like you did"

Regina blinked letting a tear drop down her cheek. Emma wiped it away with her thumb. Regina watched as Emma turned to leave.

"I have to go Regina. I'm sorry to bother you so late….

Emma went to open the door but was pulled back by her hand.

"You aren't going anywhere in that weather Miss Swan"

Emma glanced down at their hands and Regina let go.

"Regina it's just a bit of water. I'll be fine… I'm going to miss you though… I… I hope you and Robin are very happy together"

Emma turned to open the door again letting the tears fall.

"Emma wait…

Regina walked forward and turned the blonde around by her kept her eyes closed afraid to let Regina see her tears.

"Why are you crying? Talk to me… This is absurd you can't just decide to leave college on a whim. You can't do you hear me? You are an extremely bright woman Miss Swan and I'll be dammed if I let you walk out of my life"

Emma watched as Regina let go and the self realization of her words made Regina look away.

"Why do you even care if I leave huh? I'm just some student that you are prob dying to get rid of. Let's face it Miss Mills most of the kids in the class are jerks"

Regina huffed than giggled.

"Except you dear…

Emma watched as Regina tucked her curls behind her ear.

"Can't you just accept that I want to leave! Why are you making it so difficult?

Regina's eyes flashed as Emma's raised voice took her off guard.

"Welll… I… Miss Swan I feel that…

Emma cut her off.

"Anyways you are prob expecting your boyfriend at any moment I better go"

Regina's eyes frantically darted to Emma's hand that was trying to attempt to grab the doorknob for the last time.

"He's not my boyfriend!

Emma froze as she gripped the door knob.

"What?

Regina gently turned the blonde to face her and found herself wiping Emma's tears that had started to fall rapidly.

"Oh woah woah darling. Why so many tears? Don't be upset"

Regina opened her arms and embraced Emma in hers. Emma fell into the hug with force and inhaled the smell of Regina's shampoo. Chamomile and apples. Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder and Regina held her closer Emma unwillingly let out a small whimper. Regina's body trembled against hers and the two woman immediately broke the embrace and looked at each other.

"Regina… I… I have to tell you something"

Regina gulped and nodded.

"So do I…

Emma gulped hard.

"I've lied to you…

Regina searched her eyes.

"About what dear?

Emma was panicking and regretting ever opening her mouth. Her emotions had clouded her judgement. She was supposed to just leave and let Robin show up. But if he wasn't in Regina's picture then her heart was calling the shots. She couldn't stop herself.

"My name is Emma Swan… I am 28 but I am not a student.

Regina squinted trying to process that statement.

"Well not anymore… you told me you want to leave"

Emma shook her head.

"I don't want to leave Regina, I have to. Those are my orders"

Regina stood ridged.

"Your orders… Orders from who?

Emma sighed.

"August… who is my partner on the force….

Regina's eyes grew wide.

"You… the force! You're a cop!

Emma nodded

"Yeah…

Regina threw her hands up in the air and began to pace the room.

"Christ how could I have been so stupid?

Emma's expression changed to concern.

"Stupid… no wait Regina you are far from stupid…

Emma reached out to touch Emma's arm but Regina batted it roughly away. Emma winced as she held her stinging hand. The hurt in her eyes was met with Regina's ice cold ones.

"What else have you lied about huh Miss Swan. Growing up in an orphanage perhaps… Having no parents perhaps. Being returned because nobody wanted a liar! Oh wait I know lying about lusting over me and how much you want to fuck me!

Emma stammered.

"Fff… Fuck you Regina!

Regina watched as Emma looked like she had been kicked in the stomach and the heart at the same time. The tears filled her eyes almost burning them. She shut them tight not letting them fall. She turned on the balls of her feet and raced to the front door. She ran out into the dark cold night. The street lamps were blurry as the wind blew the rain sideways into her face. The rain fell hard stinging her pale skin. Regina found herself at the door watching the blonde let out a loud cry as a speeding car splashed water against her skin. The shock made Emma step forward making her fall backwards twisting her ankle. She fell to her knees and sobbed. She struggled to stand up as the pain of her swelling ankle rose. Emma stood up straight and turned to look at Regina as she turned and walked 's heart broke as she witnessed the magnitude of her words. She rushed out into the dark ignoring the tears that had filled her own face. She grabbed Emma's arm and threw it around her neck. Emma protested.

"Don't fucking touch me Regina"

Regina stood as Emma limped away.

"I'm sorry Em-ma!

Emma stopped on the spot.

"Please… I'm so sorry…"

Emma turned to see Regina's genuine tears. Regina's white cotton robe was dragging down with the weight of the rain.

"Please… come back inside, you're hurt… I've hurt you… please come back inside"


	16. Chapter 16

Emma hopped passed brunette and entered the front door. She watched as Regina ran passed her, shutting the door and locking it. She rapidly ran into the kitchen and tipped the kettle. She then opened the freezer and grabbed some frozen opened the cupboard and lifted down two teacups. She dropped two teabags into the cups and opened the fridge. She lifted out the milk carton and wiped her eyes on her sleeve immediately noting that it was completely pointless as the water hit her face. Emma smirked as she watched her in the hallway. Regina walked briskly towards Emma and threw her arm around her once more. She lead Emma into what appeared to be a parlor. She sat Emma gently onto her extremely soft couch in the corner of the room. Emma immediately began to sink into the heavenly texture, noting that the couch was a lot bigger than it looked. The fabric squelched as the water seeped into it. Emma attempted to move and Regina lightly pushed her back in place.

"Don't worry about it… I…

When Emma's eyes met hers the shame hit Regina full force causing her to cower away and leave the room. Emma sat in silence and watched as Regina returned with a cup of tea.

"I didn't know how you liked it so brought the milk in to pour it yourself…

Emma nodded taking the milk and pouring it. Regina took it and returned to the kitchen. She returned with the peas. She left the room again and Emma heard the echoing of doors closing as Regina returned with blankets and pajamas. Emma gave her a weak smile as Regina sneezed loudly dropping the blanket. Emma hopped up and the two picked it up together.

"I… These… Here, please change dear… you'll get sick"

Regina turned and wiped a falling tear. Emma spoke softly.

"Please go change Regina I can manage…

The coldness of her tone sent shivers up her spine and she rushed up her marble staircase. Emma began to strip herself of her wet clothes as she heard the sounds of the heating being turned on. As if by magic a fire lit itself as Emma jumped in fright. She pulled on the cosy pjs Regina had given her and went to grab the blanket noting the brunette waiting patiently against the wall, wearing black silk pajamas and socks. Her hair was in a bun and her makeup was completely gone. Emma gulped as she cursed herself for thinking she looked absolutely breathtaking.

"I'm dressed Regina…

Regina entered the room and took Emma's clothes putting them in a pile next to the dryer. She returned with another blanket and lightly touched Emma's hand Emma stood up putting weight on her injured floor and cried out.

"Dammit!

Regina threw the blanket onto the couch and urged Emma to lie back. She grabbed a cushion and found herself gently peeling off Emma's wet sock. Emma sprung up to stop her but was pushed back down gently. Regina gasped at the injury. She place her foot on the cushion and held the peas to it. Emma hissed.

"Oh Miss Swan… it's very swollen… I think I should bring you to see Dr. Whale"

Emma shook her head in protest.

"No… I'll be fine and please don't call me that… you're not my…

Regina finished the sentence.

"Teacher… no it appears I am not anymore… or ever was…"

Regina's glossy eyes blinked hard as her tears caught in her eyelashes.

"I… I wanted to tell you sooner…

Regina stared at the shivering blonde.

"Miss Swan you're shivering"

Regina stood up and fetched another blanket lowering it on top of her, tucking it in tight around her. She felt her head she was freezing. She lifted the teacup to her. Emma let down her ponytail, splashing Regina in the process. Regina blinked rapidly as Emma tried not to laugh at the woman holding her tea.

"Sorry…

Regina nodded and handed her the tea.

"Drink it… please you are freezing"

Emma took a large gulp her eyes never leaving the concerned brunettes.

"Why were you sent to my class Miss Swan?

Emma shut her eyes.

"Stop calling me that!

Regina was taken aback.

"I'm sorry… that's… what I like to call you…"

Emma winced.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you Regina"

Regina watched as Emma lowered her teacup on the coffee table that Regina was kneeling beside.

"Was any of it real?

Regina's words were pained and Emma acknowledged them.

"Yes… I never lied about anything about myself, you managed to see over my walls I thought I had cemented shut… I trusted you Regina, for the first time in my life I trusted another woman…"

Regina looked confused.

"What about the ex you had last summer didn't you trust her?

Emma sighed.

"Alright… I did actually lie about that story"

Regina stood up and sat by the fire with her back turned.

"So you aren't gay then? I should have known…"

Regina watched the flames dance.

"Oh no… I am…"

Regina turned rapidly to face her, her tears bubbling in her eyes.

"You are? I'm sorry Miss… Umm Em-ma I don't follow"

Emma took a deep breath.

"Here's the truth. As pathetic as it sounds… I… I… Oh god why is this so difficult to say…

Regina stood up and held Emma's shaking didn't pull away as Regina knelt beside her again.

"Tell me sweetheart… I want to know everything"

Emma shut her eyes.

"I was in my early 20s when I fell in love with my adoptive parent's daughter… Ariel. We made love once… well I made love to her and we got caught before she could touch me too… I was thrown out of the house and returned"

Emma paused and Regina bowed her forehead onto Emma's hand and whispered her apologies.

"I… never saw her again. She married some guy and I… well I lived on the streets. I joined the force and met some great guys who I call my family. They are my brothers… My parent's are dead Regina… I raised myself. I threw myself into protecting others so that they would never have to suffer any pain… like I did. I haven't been with anyone since Ariel… I felt so used and hurt that I was so crippled with fear… I've ummm never had proper sex I guess… I've never met anyone in that time that made me tingly when I was that shy innocent kid… until recently"

Regina gulped.

"Who is she?

Emma's eyes flashed, searching Regina's eyes.

"You said it yourself… You… Ummm you read my copybook didn't you?

Regina's heart began to beat fast and she stood up letting go of her hand.

"That… T...that wasn't a lie Miss Swan?

Emma smiled.

"I'll let that one slide… No Regina. I guess I was keeping a journal and I fucking stupidly mixed it up with my college one and… Ummm you found it it huh!

Regina gave her a big toothy grin.

"I did… I'm sorry I didn't tell you I… ummm I… was trying to process what I read and I…"

Emma blushed and Regina noticed making her pause.

"You read it…

Regina nodded.

"Yes I did Em-ma"

Emma's thighs trembled as the arousal began to trickle down her spine.

"Regina…"

Her voice was painfully low. Barely a whisper.

"I saw you…

Regina went ridged.

"Saw me?

Emma chuckled.

"It's not important right now. I need to tell you the real reason I came over"

The realization hit Regina like a punch in the face.

"You saw me!

Emma burst out laughing. Regina couldn't hide the red flush that had crept into her cheeks as she watched the blonde rocking with hearty laughter. She urgently walked over and pulled her up by the hands. She interlocked their fingers and the room went dead silent. Emma's emerald eyes reflected Regina's butterflies. Regina closed the let go rapidly placing her hands on Emma's waist. Emma jerked at her touch. Emma looked down at her waist the new feelings exciting her as her eyes returned to Chocolate ones smiling back at her. Her eyes studied Regina's features. The light from the fire radiated her beauty. Her scar over her lip sparkled as Emma leaned in and closed her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from reaching up and pulling Regina by her head onto her craving lips. Her hands gently ran her hands over her bun and released it running her fingers into her curly hair. Regina whimpered against her. Like a magnet as pulled her onto Emma's lips. Regina opened her mouth and welcomed Emma's tongue. She caressed it gently with her own. She kissed her softly. Regina moaned as Emma's hands ran down her back and caressed her ass. Regina was now wet and she knew it. She pushed Emma backwards onto the couch and spread Emma's legs kneeing her core. Emma let out a moan and held onto Regina's back. The two looked deep into each others eyes.

"I do want to make love to to you Regina… but are you sure you want me? I'm not good enough for you...

Regina cut across her.

"With dear… not to. Miss Swan… you are everything I could ever dream of… I knew how I felt the second you walked into my classroom"

Emma smiled.

"Right… with you… but I can't"

Regina searched her pained eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?

Emma shook her head.

"I came here for a reason Regina… to protect you"

Regina sat up.

"Protect me from who?

Emma cleared her throat.

"Robin…

Regina searched Emma's eyes.

"Why?

Emma threw up her eyes and exhaled.

"We suspect... we know he is responsible for the murder of Belle French. He targets women, he is a sexual predator… I umm know you were intimate with him so it pains me to say that"

Regina cut across her.

"No I wasn't… That's why we broke up. Emma… I am gay… I was trying to be something I'm not… why I'll never know, maybe to nurse a broken heart…

Regina's eyes filled with tears.

"I… I was raped by a man who grew obsessed with me… He gave me this scar the night he… The night he killed Danielle!

Emma sat up and held Regina tightly in her arms. Regina shook as her tears cascaded down her face.

"We were in love and he couldn't stand it… He wanted to "Fix" me… I guess he couldn't huh?

Emma chuckled with Regina even though they both knew it was far from funny.

"What is the bastard's name Regina? Tell me who he is!

Regina shook her head.

"No Emma… I don't want to even speak his name. He took so much from me I will not give him any more power… I haven't had sex with anyone since either so I can relate to you there… but you my dear have yet to experience the incredible experience yourself. I should be asking are you sure you want to do it with me… When two people truly connect and care about each other the feelings they can generate make making love like a fairy tale"

Emma gulped.

"I read that you never touched yourself thinking of me Emma… why deny yourself?

Regina searched Emma's eyes.

"Because I cared too fucking much!

Regina crashed their lips together opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into Emma's mouth. She ran her fingers in Emma's wild main and jerked as she lay Emma back down.

"I want you Emma Swan. I want you to feel how wet you have made me. I want to scream your name because you actually made me scream it"

Emma trembled as her walls clenched listening to Regina's words.

"I… I've never touched another…

Regina cut her off with a kiss.

"I'll show you first Miss Swan…

Regina kissed her neck.

"Oh Regina!

Emma trembled. Regina smirked and hummed.

"I like it when you say my name like that"

Emma smirked.

"Well maybe I like it when you call me Miss Swan…

Regina laughed.

"I knew it…

The two looked into each others eyes once more as there was a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen. Regina jumped off the couch as Emma sat up grabbing her gun.

"You… you have a gun dear"

Emma nodded.

"Part of the job Regina…

Regina watched as Emma hopped to her feet.

"Robin…"

Regina scrunched her face.

"Robin? But we are broken up…

Emma cursed a million times in her head.

"I let my heart control my head. I'm so sorry Regina. He obviously followed me here. He must think we are together… I mean having sex… I mean…"

Regina smirked.

"This is not your fault Emma… It's mine"

Emma struggled to hop.

"You can't go out there like that!

Emma hopped towards the door.

"Watch me!


	17. Chapter 17

The rain crashed down against the windows and the electricity started to went to walk in front of Emma.

"I'm going first!

Emma protested putting her gun in its holster and flinging herself onto Regina, embracing her from behind but not finding enough strength to pull her back.

"Don't be so proud Reg...gina"

Emma was failing miserably as Regina dragged the blonde behind her. Her arms still wrapped around the pulled one last time managing to spin Regina into the door frame. Regina found her balance and watched as Emma hopped on one foot through the doorway. She raised her gun. The wind blew through the kitchen. Emma walked into the dark hallway and crept towards the wind. Regina eagerly followed but crept at a distance. Emma turned left towards the kitchen and Regina turned right towards the front door immediately noting the lock had been opened. How long had he been here and why did he open the front door? Regina turned to yell to Emma but was immediately silenced as a dark hand held her tightly by the mouth. That familiar scent filled Regina's nostrils and her body and mind began to mentally breakdown. The figure held himself close to her and smelled her hair.

"I hear you are a teacher...Regina… it suits you… it's been too long!

The tears had been running down her face before Regina had realised she was crying with fear. She shook as the trickle of urine ran over her black socks.

Emma turned on the kitchen light and noted the smashed glass from the patio doors. She opened the pantry door and screamed jumping backwards as one of her co workers slumped forward. His throat had been slashed and his gun was missing. She picked up a piece of broken glass and immediately saw Robin running at her from behind in it's reflection. She turned on her good foot, almost like a ballet turn and sliced the glass across his lower chest, managing to cut through the fabric of his sweater. The blood leaked down onto his jeans. Robin stumbled forward holding the wound. He hissed loudly as Emma crawled under his right arm as he swung it to hit her. She turned to see him on all fours. She kicked his back and he turned over.

"Robin… stop right there. I'm not afraid to use my weapon!

Robin smirked as he gazed up at Emma's enlarged emerald eyes.

"What's this? An undercover cop... Well I must say I am flattered that you and your friends have gone to such efforts Miss Swan…

Emma grimaced.

"Don't call me that! You… You don't get to call me that!

Robin chuckled.

"Oh my apologies is that reserved for your whore of a teacher... as she licks you…

Emma leaned forward and pointed to gun firmly against Robin's head.

"My partner is not afraid to use his either… Emma!

Emma searched his words puzzled.

"Partner? What game are you playing Robin?

Robin laughed.

"So Emma Swan has the hots for teacher after all… but the plot thickens"

Emma was now aiming her gun at his chest.

"Partner. What partner! Answer me now Robin!

Emma's blood ran cold as the fear ran down her spine. The tears filled her eyes. Emma lost her temper and punched Robin roughly in the jaw. Robin's eyes flashed. He looked almost impressed. He spit back in Emma's face and Emma wiped the blood away with the back of her hand.

"Ask Regina! You didn't think I killed them alone did you?

Regina was dragged by the back of her hair into the sitting room and pushed against the wall. She was spun around roughly by her shoulders. The figure violently pushed her head backward into the wall. He grabbed her hair hard with his right hand and turned on the sitting room light with his left. Regina blinked hard as she spoke so low it was barely audible. She stared at her abuser. He was now sporting a rough beard that was starting to go grey on the edges. Regina had to squint but she was able to see the scar she gave him back just under his right eye. It was almost a freckle, while she was left with a white line scar over her lip.

"Sidney…

Sidney smiled.

"Glad to hear you remember me Regina. I have thought about you everyday since I got put away. Did you even hear about that? I heard you had moved from your mother's house… and became a teacher…Hmmm how very intriguing. You never cease to amaze me. However Regina I was a little upset when I saw you with her… Robin told me his suspicions, but I told him he was mistaken because my Regina wouldn't still be that way… I made sure of that. Isn't right darling?

Sidney licked Regina's cheek and she shut her eyes hard and trembled.

"You mean… you asked Robin to find me?

Sidney smiled.

"You were always very intelligent Regina… Yes I did, but the little bastard went and asked you out… After I literally gave him that Belle… I can't blame him really, you are a goddess, I forgave him though when I learned you were true to me! But then I learned about Miss Emma Swan!

Regina gulped as the tears tickled her neck.

"Please… please Sidney… Don't hurt her. Please!

Sidney cupped Regina's face and squeezed it. He forcefully kissed her on the mouth. Regina nearly vomited.

"But darling she is corrupting you. Don't you see how we are meant to be?

Regina shut her eyes.

"Please Sidney… I'll do anything you want just don't hurt Emma… Please!

Regina could feel him against her waist. His erection making her cry and choke on her tears. She screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"Emma!

Emma jumped on the spot. She frantically searched his eyes, unable to look in the direction of Regina's plea, or Robin would get away. She immediately called out to her words draped in fear.

"Regina!

You should have investigated the house Cop Emma… you would have have seen that I let someone in the front door while you two were on the couch. I can't say that your helpers were much help as you can see… I got one. I'm sure he got the other one. I quite enjoyed watching you two but he... I'm afraid got quite angry… seems he has some history with her, I didn't ask he's kind of possessive… I mean he came close to killing me when I told him I asked her out. He didn't though cause it was me who sprang him from prison after he got caught shortly after he killed some lesbian… Ummm what was her name? Umm oh wait I got it Danielle"

Emma's eyes grew wide

"You bastard!

Emma grabbed Robin by the neck and dragged him into the hallway putting the weight on her injured foot and screaming silently through the pain.

Regina's eyes frantically searched around the room looking for a possible weapon or escape route. Her eyes immediately fell on the body to the had been flung over the side of the couch, he was face down against the cushions and Regina held her breath trying not to shake.

"Who's that?

Sidney's eyes darted over to the lifeless man.

"Oh I would suspect one of Miss Swan's back up agents. Got him quickly after he followed me in the front door. I'm very quick with my knives Regina… I'm sure you recall. It was a pity to ruin such perfection… but you were too perfect I just couldn't control myself."

Sidney ran his fingers along her scar and Regina shut her eyes. I even got the one that came in the back .I'll bet Robin will take credit for my efforts. I took his gun too. Robin has the other one. Regina's eyes widened. As she called out loudly.

"Emma! Robin's got a gun!

Sidney punched Regina hard across the face splitting her lip.

"That wasn't very smart darling…

A gunshot rang out from the hallway and Regina screamed hysterically. Sidney pushed Regina roughly and she hit her head off the corner of the fireplace. Sidney ran to inspect the damage. Emma sat clutching her gun as Robin lay with a hole in his forehead. His gun lay in his lap and the blood ran down his vacant face. Emma met Sidney's eyes and a second shot rang out. Sidney fell to his knees as he spit out the crimson liquid that was cascading upwards from his throat. Emma struggled to breathe as she clutched her ribs. She lifted her hand away to see her hand covered in blood. She began to feel dizzy as the sound of distant siren's filled the outside air and blew through the broken glass in the kitchen. Regina stumbled against the door frame and fell on all fours when she saw Emma panting at the ceiling. A trickle of blood escaped from Regina's lips.

"Emma! Em-ma Oh please God no!

Regina picked up the blonde and held her in her arms.

"Regina… Are you alright.. Did he?

Regina's tears fell onto Emma's cheeks.

"Sush… It's going to be alright now… you saved me… you saved me... "

Emma's breathing was slowing as Regina frantically looked around for her phone. Just then the front door was kicked open and August ran towards them followed by Graham and three other agents.

"Bout time… what took you so long?

Emma whispered.

"Officer down!

August called over his walkie as two more men came in and hoisted her away from Regina.

"Don't worry Ma'am. She is going to be fine. She's a tough bird"

Emma grunted.

"Graham… I ain't a bird"

Regina chuckled as the disillusionment washed over her.

"How did you know… How did?

August knelt down and gently picked up Regina.

"Regina… we haven't met. I'm August… Emma's

Regina cut across him.

"Brother?

August smiled and nodded.

"You are gonna need some stitches Miss Mills. That's a nasty head cut and your lip… You can trust me, I won't hurt you. I'm so sorry you were involved in all this… This isn't how any of us wanted this to go"

August looked at the dark skinned man as Regina's eyes were fixed on him.

"That's your main man… he… he…"

Regina began to sob uncontrollably and August hoisted her up and held her.

"It's alright Regina… he can't hurt you anymore. Emma made sure of that… She made it clear to me she would have done anything to keep you safe… that's why I installed the chip on her gun. That if she fired it I'd be alerted and I'd be here. It's clear to me it was all self defense and I guess Emma is a saviour"

Regina searched his eyes.

"She's shot August… Didn't you see her… She may die... "

August held the crying woman tightly.

"Regina… she was wearing her bullet proof vest. It's just a flesh wound and really really bad bruising. She's just winded badly and will need stitches… She's quite the drama queen lately"

Regina broke the embrace and giggled.

"She… she was my best student"

August nodded.

"I'm sorry you lost some of your team August…

August looked down.

"They died saving others and that is what we strive to do… They will be honored and deeply missed!

Regina wiped a falling tear.

"Regina... Emma made sure she saved you. I'm sorry if we hurt you, know that Emma truly loved her time in your class. She never got to experience the things I took for granted and I begged Graham to pick her for this. She isn't lying about how she feels about you Regina… she told me… I think she might even L…

August was cut off by Emma's cries from outside.

"Son of a bitch… Pan you need you warn me when you are gonna stab me with the damn needle"

Regina and August met each other's gaze and laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Regina sat on the edge of the hospital bed as Dr. Whale handed her an ice pack for her lip. Her fresh stitches stung as she frowned.

"You are all set Miss Mills. They are dissoluble so no need to come back to remove them"

Regina nodded and smiled politely.

"Thank you Doctor, can you tell me if Miss Swan is alright. They brought us in together but took her to a seperate area…

Doctor Whale nodded.

"I can tell you she is going to be alright, but they gave her a sedative to let her sleep"

Regina exhaled.

"I could do with one myself"

Doctor Whale nodded again, checking her chart.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm afraid we need the bed. I can get you some sleeping aids if you so wish, are you in any pain?

Regina hopped up at once.

"No… no pain. I'll be alright. I shall accept the sleeping pills course I understand, my apologies… other people need to be seen. Is it alright if I go see her?

Dr. Whale walked Regina into the hallway and left her waiting as he went to fetch the medication.

"Here you are Miss Mills. Take one and you'll get a good rest. I'm sorry but visiting hours are over regarding Miss Swan. But you can come back first thing"

Regina took the pills and nodded as the man urgently walked off. The place was buzzing with new patients and Regina found herself walking down the hallway, subtly peering into the rooms. Her heels echoed along the floor. She turned the corner and was greeted by August who was trying to get a stuck bottle of root beer from the vending machine.

"Need some help?

The man gazed up at Regina.

"Hey… there you are. Are you alright? I'm sorry things got a little hectic when we arrived"

Regina sighed.

"Indeed… Is she?

Regina pointed to the room opposite the machine.

"You didn't hear it from me"

Regina eagerly walked into the room to see Emma sound asleep. She walked over to the peaceful blonde and whispered in her ear.

"My Savior…

She kissed her gently on the forehead.

Emma awoke the next day to see August sleeping on the chair beside her. She cleared her throat and he sat up.

"Emma… you are awake. How are you feeling?

Emma blinked hard.

"My throat is a lil dry… where's Regina? Is she alright?

August chuckled.

"The woman is a powerhouse Emma, she wouldn't take the time off work, said she needed the distraction. She never left your side all night, except to fix her makeup over her injuries"

Emma winced.

"Are they bad? Is she alright?

Emma threw the blanket off her and tried to stand up.

"Hey… hey, take it easy. You are on bed rest. She's going to be fine Em… she looked a little worse for wear but…

Emma ignored his words and attempted to stand again.

"August… she… last night… that man that I shot. His name is Sidney. He was the one who ummm… he and Robin killed Belle… He hurt Regina!

The tears were bubbling in her eyes.

"Hey… Em. She's going to be alright!

Emma shook her head.

"No August… he hurt her… before… He raped her August. That man raped her and I left her alone with him… It's all my fault she got those injuries… he could have tried to…"

Emma couldn't finish her sentence. She paused and looked at August the tears streamed down her face as August pulled her into a hug.

"Em… I need you to listen. You saved her. Do you hear me? You saved her. You may be battling guilt but Emma you did what you needed to do and them some. Holy fuck Em, you got the bad guys! Not just one but two… and you did it all yourself. You are a hero Emma… and last night when Regina came to see you I overheard her telling you that you were her "Savior" Emma… she isn't holding any hatred towards you.."

Emma held her brother tighter and drank in his words.

"I need to see her…

August chuckled.

"No you need to rest. You can see her when you are well…

Emma broke away from his embrace.

"She'll be fine Em… she told me to tell you she needed to find her feet, so maybe just give her some time. You need it and she needs it too. I think that you aren't the only one with guilt. I found her crying this morning, she blames herself for bringing Robin near you"

Emma nodded and let him cover her with the blanket.

"Oh Regina…

Emma threw her head back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Two weeks had passed and Emma was released from the had taken August's advice and left Regina to herself. She unlocked her apartment door and looked at the clock it was 8am. A thought crossed her mind as she rushed into the shower and made herself presentable. Her face looked a little gaunt but she made an effort with some concealer and let her hair out of it's ponytail. She wore a lower cut top and threw one a plaid shirt and jeans. She hopped in her bug and pulled up outside the college. She grabbed her school bag and eagerly rushed down the corridor. She inhaled deeply and reached for the doorknob. She opened it and the class looked up from their desks. They started whispering and Regina turned from facing the board to face them.

"What's all the noise about? You are supposed to be doing an assign...ment...

Her breath hitched as she turned to see Emma standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Miss Mills. I'm sorry I'm late, I've been sick...

The class watched as the older woman sat behind her desk and crossed her legs. She took off her glasses and hummed.

"Is that so dear?

Emma nodded.

"I...

Ruby immediately retaliated.

"Oh come on! Cut the shit Emma"

Emma turned on the balls of her feet and faced the brunette. She dropped her school bag and the class jumped at the bang including Regina.

"You know what… I think I will, Ruby… you are by far the most negative… dare I say it fucking immature bitch I have ever met"

The class erupted in laughter.

"But I guess, I should thank you for making sure Miss Mills got my copybook"

Ruby looked confused as her cheeks began to burn.

"I thought you didn't want to give it to her…

Regina rested her elbows on her desk and cupped her face with her hands, unable to hide her blush. She smirked as Emma glanced her way. Regina's legs trembled beneath her desk.

"Well what you don't know could fill a warehouse darling!

The guys began to cheer and Killian started to clap. Regina tried not to snigger, but found herself chuckling.

"Miss Mills, you can't let her speak to me like that!

Regina stood up.

"You are quite right Miss Lucas… Miss Swan I want to see you after class"

Ruby crossed her arms and huffed. Emma nodded.

"Hey Em, come sit beside me"

Emma smiled at Killian and looked at Regina or permission.

"Miss Swan, you may rejoin, now go sit next to Mr. Jones, I'll expect to see you after class"

Emma smiled as she kept her head down.

"Miss Mills, it appears that you still have my copybook…

Regina fumbled around her desk and walked up to Emma. She leaned over Emma's table clutching onto the sides with her hands, revealing the top cup of her red lace bra which caused Emma to lightly gasp and shake as she pushed it towards her. Regina smiled a big toothy prayed that no one noticed. Regina raised her eyebrow and bit her lower lip just for a second.

"Some of the pages are missing Miss Swan"

Emma gulped as Regina walked back to her desk. Emma watched the woman walked with confidence down the steps.

"Yeah… I guess they must have fallen out when Ruby yanked it away"

Emma glared at the brunette across the room. Regina smirked and raised her eyebrow again as she turned and made eye contact with Emma..

"If you say so Em-ma…

Emma's thighs clenched as she felt the heat trickle down her inner thighs. She gulped hard as Regina held her gaze, looking away to put on her glasses and sit back at her desk.

"Now if you could all so kindly get back to your assignment…

Emma looked over at Killian's copy.

"Here…

Killian pointed to the question and Emma gave him a grateful smile.

The bell finally rang and Killian immediately spoke up.

"Em… where have you been? Are you alright?

Emma nodded.

"Killian, I'm sorry… look I have a lot to tell you, but right now I can't say too much, but just know that. You made this experience complete"

Killian scrunched his face.

"Huh… Em you are being cryptic…"

Emma scratched her head.

"Today was my last day here… I… I'm leaving college"

Killian's eyes flashed.

"What! But why?

Emma sighed.

"It's not important, you are such a good guy Killian, you are gonna do such great things and you have made a lifelong friend in me… I'll always be there for you"

Killian smiled.

"So you do have a boyfriend huh…

Killian looked disappointed.

"I… I…

Regina watched as Emma struggled to find her words.

"She has a girlfriend… Mr. Jones"

Emma flashed her gaze to Regina who was sitting on top of her desk with her legs crossed. Her pencil skirt highlighting her long legs complete with black suede heels.

"A girlfriend? Em?

Emma looked down and looked up meeting his gaze.

"Yeah… I guess I have a girlfriend…"

Emma closed her eyes but was suddenly surprised when she felt a thud on her shoulder.

"Emma Swan you are my hero! I knew you were cool… but this cool! Man oh man! What's she like?

Emma laughed and punched him back playfully.

"She's… she's perfect"

Regina's heart fluttered as the words consumed her.

"Can I meet her sometime?

Emma smiled.

"Maybe sometime…"

Before she knew it she was being pulled into a hug and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you Em… keep in touch"

Emma nodded.

"I will…"

Killian waved as he left the room and Emma turned to be face to face with Ruby.

"So you can't stick college huh?

Emma threw her eyes up.

"It's appears not Red…

Ruby smirked.

"You… You made this class interesting Emma"

Emma's eyes flashed.

"I… I did?

Ruby nodded.

"I hate to admit it, but you are so talented… Miss Mills gave us some of your work to read while you were away… I hope I get to be as good as you"

Emma smiled.

"Thank you Ruby… for a bitch… you are actually a really nice person"

Ruby laughed.

"Ditto"

Ruby playfully gave her the finger and exited the classroom. The last few students found themselves saying goodbye to Emma and Emma sat overwhelmed as the last one exited. As the door clicked shut Regina watched as Emma wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Wow… so that's what I missed out on huh?

Regina hummed and nodded and Emma immediately snapped out of her trance.

"That was extremely touching to witness Em-ma, you doubt how much you impact people!

Emma smiled as she met Regina's gaze.

" I could say the same about you. Miss Mills… I believe you wanted to see me after class?

The sound of Regina's heels clicked towards the door and Emma heard the door being locked. Regina walked towards the blonde and began to unbutton her blouse.

"I believe you have been a very naughty girl… Miss Swan…

Emma gulped hard as Regina sat onto her lap. She shook as Regina jerked forward.

"I… I… have"

Regina smirked as she took off her glasses. She stroked Emma's face with the back of her index finger.

"So it's your last day… I say we make it one you'll never forget"


	19. Chapter 19

Emma pulled Regina forward and kissed her hungrily. She opened her mouth and trembled as Regina eagerly caressed her tongue against hers. Emma panted as she grabbed Regina's waist and let out a tiny moan as Regina began rock her hips against her.

"Regina… you mentioned the word girlfriend.

Regina shut her eyes and continued to grind.

"Regina…

Regina hummed.

"Yes Emma?

Emma grabbed her waist more firmly.

"Wait…

Regina stopped abruptly.

"Am I hurting you?

Emma shook her head.

"I… I just… you called me your girlfriend? And also I've missed you"

Regina smiled and rested her forehead against the blondes.

"And I you dear…It's appears I was rather presumptuous in labeling, Forgive me?

Emma giggled.

"Regina I could never ever be mad at you. I just kind of had an image of me asking you kind of thing… like on a real date and I would ask and you would hopefully say yes and…

Regina interrupted the rambling blonde.

"I missed your over dramatic rambles. Darling… I apologize, I guess I've forgotten how to be romantic… I gladly accept if you still want to ask?

Emma placed her hands on Regina's cheeks.

"Regina Mills will you be my girlfriend?

Regina placed her hands over Emma's soft ones and smiled so big causing Emma to blush, making Regina laugh at how adorable the blonde looked.

"Yes Emma Swan… I would love to be your girlfriend! God knows what you have in mind for a date, one can only imagine?

Emma pecked Regina on the lips.

"You'll just have to let me surprise you Miss Mills"

Regina pushed Emma's hair out of her face.

"Emma Why didn't you call me?

Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair.

"I wanted to give you space Regina… I… I blame myself for what happened that night, leaving you with him"

Regina grabbed Emma by the shoulders and stared deeply into Emma's guilt ridden eyes.

"Emma Swan… don't you even dare! You my darling… You my brave darling"

Regina began to kiss Emma's hands as she held them firmly in her own.

"Regina… what if I'd lost you?

Regina watched as a tear fell down Emma's left cheek.

"You could never lose me…

Emma gulped.

"But… What if?

Regina kissed Emma's hands once more.

"You are my Savior Emma…

Emma nodded hearing her words.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner"

Regina threw her eyes up.

"I was worried about you too… I apologize for not calling either, I told August that I was dealing my own way… I was foolish to think not talking to you would help… Emma I'm the one who should feel guilty. I put you in danger!

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina on the lips. A closed gentle kiss. Regina hummed against her.

"What was that for?

Emma smirked.

"To shut you up!

Regina laughed.

"Don't you know it's not polite to do that to your teacher!

Emma laughed.

"Miss Mills?

Regina blushed as Emma traced her finger down Regina's neck.

"Yes?

Emma gulped.

"I can't take it any longer… I'm soaking wet"

Regina's arousal hit the ceiling.

"So am I Em-ma!

The two stared at each other.

"Take me home Emma… I want our first time to be all about you. I want to make love to you in your bed… Miss Swan!

Emma gulped hard.

"Are you sure Regina?

Regina lifted herself off the blonde.

"Yes… Em-ma"

Emma lept off her chair and followed Regina out the door. Regina locked it behind her and briskly walked to the car park. Emma hopped in her bug and Regina followed in her Mercedes. Emma got out of her car first and practically ran up the flight of stairs to her apartment door. Her heart was thumping as Regina purposely climbed step by step, making her presence heard as her heels hit off the wooden floor. Emma gulped.

"Oh come on… that's teasing!

Regina turned at the top of the stairs and was met with the look of pure desire.

"Oh I'm sorry were you waiting for me dear?

Regina smirked as Emma fumbled to unlock her apartment door.

"Would wwould you like something to drink Regina?

Emma's speech came out in a nervous stammer and Regina immediately grabbed Emma's hand in her own, interlocking their fingers.

"Relax… There is no need to feel pressured. We do not have to do anything you do not want, nor will I be disappointed if you have changed your mind"

Emma shut her eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath she caresses Regina's hand with her thumb.

"Regina…

Regina watched as Emma took another breath and met her gaze.

"Yes Miss Swan?

The liquid heat pooled frantically against the fabric of her underwear that Emma let out a little whimper. Regina looked the blonde up and down, noting that she was trembling. Emma reply was a demand.

"Take me to bed Miss Mills… Now!

Regina practically came at the sound of arousal in Emma's voice.

"As you wish Em-ma…


	20. Chapter 20

Regina held Emma's hand, never letting go as they eager ran up the staircase.

"Which way?

Regina was cut off as Emma pushed her against the door. Regina let out a soft gasp as their bodies were pushed together. Emma reached behind and opened the doorknob. Emma pushed Regina backwards and walked her in the direction of her double bed in the corner of the room. Emma gently held Regina's lower back and laid her down on the soft mattress. She stared into her chocolate orbs and cupped her face. Regina held her hand over Emma's and sat up flipping Emma onto her back.

"It appears you have forgotten what I said dear"

Emma chuckled beneath her.

"I… I.. Regina I feel so innocent to admit this, but I'm actually a lil nervous… I mean this is my first time"

Regina nodded knowingly.

"I am aware darling, there is nothing to be afraid of, it's just me and you and we can take things as slowly or as rapidly as you desire"

Emma gulped.

"Are you sure you are ready to be touched again Regina… cause I so desperately want to show you how I feel about you, granted I may not be the best at it… I haven't had much practice"

Regina chuckled as Emma lifted her pillow and hit behind it hiding her embarrassed face.

"Miss Swan… It's times like this that make me question why I even denied myself of my true nature… I did not sleep with Robin because my body and heart told me deep inside that I did not desire him… that I am and always will be meant to be shaking and screaming the name of a woman… you Emma, I know it has been a very long time for both of us but I promise you I would never hurt you, if it's too much for you are you find it painful I will stop"

Emma placed the pillow away from her face.

"Regina… it's not that I am a big girl after all… I just don't want to hurt you… I don't want to trigger any memories or remind you"

Regina re positioned herself on top of Emma and spread open her legs and kneed her core. She gently kissed Emma's neck and Emma shut her eyes.

"What did I do to deserve such a caring girlfriend?

Emma threw her head back as Regina kissed down her neck again.

"Uh… Regina… that feels good"

Regina hummed and lifted her own blouse over her head revealing the red lace bra.

"Oh christ!

Regina sat up straight on Emma's lap.

"What dear?

Emma's mouth was a gape as her underwear was soaking.

"Have you seen yourself?

Regina chuckled loudly.

"Miss Swan… Don't alarm me like that again, I thought I had done something wrong!

Emma sat up and traced her her hands over the swell of Regina's breasts.

"Ohh… Em-ma… lie back down it's your turn"

Regina gently laid her lover back down propping a pillow behind her head.

"May I?

Emma nodded as Regina lifted the shirt off Emma's shoulders and admired the low cut top underneath.

"My my… if you had revealed this to me in my classroom dear I would be on top of you on my desk and you would be gasping for breath… kind of like what I plan to do to you now"

Emma trembled as Regina lifted the top over Emma's head revealing a Disney bra with The Evil Queen on it. Regina chuckled.

"What's so funny Miss Mills?

Regina began to admire Emma's toned stomach and traced her finger from under Emma's breasts all the way to Emma's pants button.

"Nothing… I wouldn't expect anything different, you Miss Swan are quite the Princess and this is just like a fairy tale after all…"

Regina captured Emma's lips in her own gently parting her mouth and grinding her crotch against Emma's core. Emma panted into Regina's mouth.

"Well if I'm a princess then you must be a Queen! Regally perfect… You are driving me fucking crazy. I can't take it enough… teasing Regina… Take me… My Majesty"

Regina gave Emma a big toothy grin as she unhooked her own bra and Emma's eyes met the two most beautiful breasts she has ever seen. Regina watched her as she gently reached out to touch them. Regina seeing her hesitation helped her.

"Don't be afraid Emma… I want you to touch my body"

Emma's eyes met Regina's and she gulped as she reached out and gently squeezed Regina's left breast in her hand. Regina gasped and smiled.

"Yes…Just like like Em-ma"

Emma's confidence began to sore as she found her lips lunging forward and kissing Regina's breast. Regina smiled at the gentle care Emma was giving her. Emma traced her index finger around Regina nipple and smiled when she saw that it hardened at her touch. Regina mewled.

Emma took a deep breath and sucked Regina's hard peak in her mouth causing Regina to jerk involuntarily against Emma's core making Emma moan against Regina's nipple releasing it from her mouth. Regina pulled her head upwards and held it with both hands.

"I think you've forgotten again Miss Swan"

Emma unhooked her bra and smirked as she lay back down. Regina shook as her arousal grew.

"Are you alright Regina?

Regina nodded taking in the breathtaking sight.

"You are so beautiful Emma"

Emma blushed as her nipples were already rock hard. Regina noted this and dove straight in kissing her way over the breast as flicking her tongue over the nipples. She began to caress Emma's right breast while she sucked on Emma's left one. Emma was shaking underneath her unable to open her eyes at the heat spreading like wild fire in her core. Her mouth fell open and she moaned ever so lightly. Regina paused and Emma's eyes flashed open.

"Why did you stop Regina?

Regina quirked her eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask permission to remove your jeans Miss Swan?

Emma gulped and nodded. Regina unbuttoned Emma's jeans and yanked them down exposing Emma's matching underwear with an red apple motif.

"I know how you like apples…

Regina blushed as she unzipped her pencil skirt, her matching red lace panties revealed an obvious wet patch in the front and Emma eagerly pulled Regina on top of her.

"Oh… not so nervous anymore my dear?

Emma shook her head.

"I want you Regina…"

Regina smiled.

Regina kissed down Emma's neck and ran her tongue all the way to Emma's belly button, She paused briefly as she embraced Emma's reaction to her touch.

"What would you like me to do Em-ma?

Emma gulped trying to accept the burning sensation that was rapidly consuming her.

"Make love to me Regina… Please…"

Regina chuckled at Emma's plea.

"I wanted specifics dear… Is there anything you so desperately wanted me to do? I seem to recall certain things that so happened to be written on those missing pages from your copy book"

Emma blushed hard as Regina locked eyes with hers.

"Take them off Regina… Feel how wet you've made me"

Regina licked her lips and obeyed. She pulled Emma's underwear down and feasted her eyes on Emma's neatly trimmed hair. She sat up momentarily and removed her own. Emma's loins dripped with moisture as she saw Regina's full form. Emma sobbed with desire, making Regina blush. She kissed under Emma's waist, her nostrils twinged as the smell of Emma's arousal made her's head swim. Emma watched eagerly as the sound of her heartbeat could be heard in her ears. Regina slid her left hand up Emma's body caressing her nipples and resting in Emma's left hand which was over Emma's head. She lifted it down to her side and interlocked their fingers. Emma smiled as Regina closed her eyes and kissed Emma passionately on the lips. Emma opened her mouth and found herself spreading her legs wider, Regina smiled against her. Regina ran her right hand up Emma's thigh and ever so gently ran her middle finger between Emma's lips. Emma trembled hard and threw her free arm around Regina's back and held on as Regina ran her finger over Emma's hard clit. Emma's moan was erotically astounding to Regina's ears. Regina found herself whimpering with pleasure as Emma's hand literally held her back so tightly. Regina watched Emma's face contort with utter euphoria as she began to make slow circles. Emma unknowingly was grinding against Regina's finger, Regina acknowledged it as a sign that Emma was ready for more so she began to pick up speed. Emma's moans grew louder as she tried to listen to the new feelings her body was showing her. Regina whispered.

"Is this alright Emma?

Emma could barely respond which made Regina capture her lips in her own. Emma panted into her mouth as Regina rubbed faster than before.

"Oh god Regina!

Regina stopped and Emma's opened her eyes.

"Why did you stop… I felt… That felt amazing"

Regina smirked.

"Because my dear, I don't want you to come just yet, I have yet to finish what you wrote"

Regina winked as she lowered herself, letting go of Emma's left hand momentarily and placing herself between Emma's legs. She wrapped her right arm around Emma's thigh and inhaled.

"You smell divine… May I taste you Miss Swan?

Emma's eyes rolled back in her head as Regina's tongue acknowledged Emma's barely audible yes.

"Regina… Oh dear Jesus Fuck Regina!

Emma was starting to shake rapidly as the feeling of heat seeped from her core. Regina chuckled as she licked over Emma's swollen nub, relishing the moans she was receiving. She stopped momentarily again.

"Really dear, such language… Absolutely. Appalling Behavior!

Emma beamed back at the older woman and found herself pulling her upwards. Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder blade and pushed the stray hair out of Emma's face. The sweat shone on the side of Emma's temples and Regina watched as Emma guided Regina's hand back to where she wanted.

"Miss Mills…

Emma hitched her breath as Regina ran her finger between Emma's lips once more.

"Yes Em-ma?

Emma place her arm around Regina's back and inhaled deeply.

"I want you inside me"

Regina smiled as she noted Emma shutting her eyes. She traced her middle finger over Emma's soaking entrance and kissed Emma on the mouth as she slipped the digit in with ease. Emma moaned into Regina's open mouth as Regina caressed her tongue with Emma's. Regina gently pulled it in and out and gradually picked up her pace.

"Is this alright for you Miss Swan? Please tell me if you are not okay…

Emma moaned as she tried to speak so she nodded shutting her eyes tight as the new sensation began to take hold of her whole being. She held onto Regina tighter and moaned into Regina's ear pulling her as close to her as physically possible.

"Ohhh Regina… Ohhhh god Regina"

Regina smiled as she could feel Emma's walls start to tighten. She knew it would be much longer. She let go of Emma's shoulder blade and began to rub Emma's clit rapidly make Emma let out a high pitched sigh.

"Regina… I think I'm gonna… Oh REGINA!

Emma's trembled rapidly as the feeling of being lifted up into the clouds washed over her like a wave and her hips lifted by themselves like magic. Regina moaned as she felt Emma's walls squeeze against her finger and she rubbed her clit gently letting Emma come back down as Emma could feel the contractions ripple inside her. Regina was pulled into an embrace so tightly a wave of emotion hit her directly in the heart. She stared deeply into Emma's innocent eyes.

"Was that okay for you dear?

Emma burst out laughing.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Regina… That… You… This was amazing… I know you hear everybody saying that… But oh my god. Regina you're magic"

Regina kissed Emma on the lips.

"I have to admit Miss Swan, I nearly came myself from seeing what pleasure you were receiving"

Emma blushed.

"Pleasure you gave me… Regina you made me come"

Regina gave her a big toothy grin.

"Indeed"

She kissed Emma on the lips and went to sit up. Emma reached out for her hand.

"Hey where do you think you are going?


	21. Chapter 21

Regina looked over her shoulder and smiled down at the giggly blonde.

"I told you darling, this was about you…

Emma scrunched her face.

"Regina don't you even dare think that this is over"

Emma pulled Regina back down and sat on top of her waist, lifting Regina's arms over her head.

"Miss Swan… I shall not allow you to do anything you do not feel comfortable doing"

Emma kissed Regina on the end of her nose.

"And I Miss Mills want to very much make you scream my name the way I screamed yours"

Regina closed her eyes as Emma let go of her hands and kissed her on the mouth.

"Very well Em-ma… Take me now!

Emma kissed her way down to Regina's soaking core.

"Regina… you are so wet!

Regina lifted her hips as Emma trace her entrance like Regina had done to her.

"Yes… Ddd… dear… For you"

Emma spread Regina's lips with her fingers and licked Regina's clit. Regina jerked into Emma's mouth and moaned, rubbing her hand through Emma's hair.

"Are you sure… Y..you are comfortable doing that Miss Swaaan? Ohhh"

Emma nodded against Regina's clit as Regina began to rub Emma's head copying what she felt. Regina pulled Emma up to her own mouth and kissed her hungrily.

"Regina… I said I wanted to do that to you… Are you alright?

Regina nodded.

"I realize you were enjoying yourself dear and have indeed not forgotten what to do but I desire to come the same way you did and it appears you had made me very close already"

Emma's smile made Regina throw up her eyes.

"Don't gloat Emma… It doesn't suit you"

Emma laughed as she traced her finger over Regina's clit making her moan.

"I can still see you grinning even though I'm squinting… Oh god… Don't be so smug"

Emma rubbed faster.

"Don't be so proud Regina… Unless it's about making me come… then I'd let you be proud"

Regina laughed loudly as she opened her eyes.

"Come here!

Regina pulled Emma close two her and whispered in her ear.

"I want you right now!

Emma nodded and slipped her middle finger so gently inside Regina. Regina smiled at the gentleness Emma was taking with her. Emma moaned as she pushed a little deeper finding a rhythm.

"Yes Emma! Oh yes!

Regina raised her hips granting Emma deeper access. Emma whispered back to her.

"Am I hurting you Regina?

Regina opened her eyes to see the concerned emerald ones. Regina lifted her hand and cupped Emma's face.

"No my darling… You are making me very very close"

Emma eagerly continued thrusting her finger inside Regina and remembered what Regina had done to her clit at the same time Regina smiled as she felt Emma reciprocate what she had done to her and she felt the volcano of heat lift her higher and higher. She threw her head back and cried out.

"Miss Swan… I'm coming! Emma! Emma! Em… A!

Emma felt Regina's walls clench her finger and she continued to rub until Regina pulled her hand away.

"You look even more beautiful when you come Regina, I didn't think that was possible"

Regina smirked.

"What did I tell you about assuming dear?

Emma laughed loudly as she collapsed beside her girlfriend.

"Regina…

Regina turned over and gazed into Emma's eyes.

"Yes?

Emma gulped.

" I've been wanting to say this... but I'm afraid I'll ruin everything...

Regina frowned and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Tell me...

Emma took a deep breath

"I'm in love with you Regina"

Regina's eyes watered as she brushed Emma's wild curls out of her face.

"You are... Really?

Emma nodded silently.

"I love you"

Regina chocked out a laugh as a rear ran down her cheek.

"I love you too Emma... How could saying that ruin everything?

Emma gave her a weak smile.

"Cause... what if you got freaked out... you could be like oh it's the hormones talking Miss Swan and then I'd be humiliated"

Regina huffed.

"Well Em-ma I for one know alot about the heart... I also know that since the first time we met you have shown me nothing but the white light that surrounds yours. I'm going to kick myself for stooping to such corniness... but Miss Swan you had me at hello!

Emma erupted in laughter.

"Oh you are just a big sweetheart inside aren't you. Miss tough teacher huh? I don't recall saying Hello though"

Emma shoved Regina playfully. Emma smiled so big Regina turned on her other side.

"Seriously smugness does not suit you, no student of mine ever got anywhere with being smug"

Emma wrapped her arm around her and shifted herself into being the big spoon.

"Yeah well how many "students" fall in love with their "teachers?

Regina hummed as she kissed Emma's hand.

"The lucky ones…

Emma kissed Regina once more.

"Regina are you ever gonna give the whole teacher thing a rest, I'm a cop okay a very kick ass cop"

Regina chuckled.

"That you are my Savior, I rather like those memories, how I you came into my life… I fell in love with Emma the student, who happened to be a cop. It's just gonna take a lil time to adjust…

Emma held her closer.

"I wasn't asking you to stop Miss Mills? I was asking if you were going to?

Regina blushed.

"Jesus… I've created a monster… Role play Miss Swan really?! Well I never"

Emma laughed making Regina's body shake with the force.

"Call me Miss Swan again…

Regina smirked.

"Always"

Emma was pushed backwards as Regina lay on top of Emma.

"Missssss Swwwaaaaaan"

Emma trembled as Regina captured her mouth. Emma cried out in her projection voice she had been taught.

"Teacher stop! Before you break the law!

The two laughed as they fell asleep in each others embrace, both knowing the future was indeed brighter.

THE END


End file.
